


[青黑]曾经为魔都青黑ONLY出过的全R18篇目的各类短篇集

by Mushimako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 曾经为魔都青黑ONLY出过的全R18篇目的各类短篇集含多个自己设定的架空paro- 20岁年龄差- 小玉由起老师的《种男》设定下的青黑- 以文乐人形净琉璃与吉原文化展开的架空篇目- 原作背景设定长篇《影を追う光》- 《鬼ごっこ》架空篇目- 《狂野情人》paro下的架空篇目
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

【前言】  
大家好，或许是初次见面、或许是很久不见，我是Mushimako。  
很久很久没有出青黑的新刊了，但是魔都青黑O！岂能错过！原本想出本ONLY限定的无配，但是又不知道该写什么；想了很多觉得都想写，与其一本本做成无料配布、还不如合成一本纪念的新刊，省的来回折腾，于是就有了这本《R18》。不要问我耻不耻，反正我写的很开心（yes I am）。基本都是早年和近一年创作的青黑（已完结）的篇目的衍生番外，或许有些太太看不太明白，东西实在是太久远了我也一时找不出来……所以在每个篇目的标题下都稍微交代了下背景和设定，希望能够帮助大家理解。  
2010年3月10日正式掉入青黑的坑，2012年开始创作，然后一直到现在……喜欢小篮球也已经有六年多了，对这部作品的喜爱可以说是来的有点晚、当时也没有想到会疯魔到这程度，可能也是上年纪了……顺利从大学毕业开始步入社会，或许以后不会像学生时期那样有太多空闲的时间来做同人创作，不过我还是会努力！毕竟喜欢了这么久，青黑也好小篮球也好已经成为了生活中很重要的一部分、成为了一种习惯，想戒掉恐怕也没那么容易。  
最后感谢入手这本本子的太太，以及为我绘制guest的小风；希望你们读的愉快（爆炸），有机会的话我们下半年再见，有机会的话w。  
Mushimako  
2015-7  
于2020/10/14搬运至AO3


	2. 《Hold me, Hold you》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40岁青峰X20岁黑子/20岁年龄差设定（2012年7月）

独自一人坐在鸦雀无声的客厅里，迎着明亮的灯光翻阅着手中的杂志；近年来职业球坛的趋势，又有哪所高校出现了十年难得一见的俊才……大同小异的修饰词让青峰很快就失去了耐心，随手将轻薄的书册丢到了一旁、伸手拿起了摆放在茶几上的烟盒，将香烟含进了唇齿之间。  
从小学的时候就与篮球结缘、到了这把年纪还是做着篮球相关的工作；每当青峰站在镜前看着日益苍老的自己，年轻气盛时所经历的种种总是能让青峰自嘲个没完。迷恋过、迷惘过、厌烦过、也犹豫过，可到最后青峰还是骗不了自己，‘篮球’对自己而言不光光是兴趣到职业的一种过渡，更是一种近似于信仰的习惯，早已充斥在生活的每个角落。  
让自己重新坚定了这份自觉的是一个十岁的少年。与黑子哲也的相遇改变了青峰的人生，也让青峰有了勇气重新直视自己与篮球之间的‘缘分’。然而青峰万万没有想到自己与当初那名连变声期都没过的少年会擦出这样不同寻常的火花。眨眼之间、十年过去了；面容稚气的孩子已经成长为一名出色的青年，却一直不曾离开自己的身边，成为了青峰生活中不可或缺的存在。  
“九点半……怎么还不回来。”  
一边吞吐着烟雾，一边低头望了一眼佩戴在手腕上的腕表，距离黑子出门已经过去了五个小时，美名其曰是‘同学聚会’、事实上只不过是联谊被拖出去凑人数罢了。一旦习惯了两个人的生活、就很难想起那些靠着一个人打点一切走过来的日子。看着那些折叠整齐的衣物以及清洗干净的碗筷，深吸了口烟的公寓主人下意识从口袋中摸出了手机，然而就在自己点开电话簿的那一刻、小巧的机身随着来电提醒而震动起来，迫使青峰几乎反射性的按下了通话键，将听筒挪到了耳边。  
“喂。……你这醉鬼，现在人在哪里？”  
从小时候起黑子就不是一个非常社交的人，虽然周围朋友很少、可也适当的保留着独立的空间。硬要说的话个性比较淡薄的黑子不太喜欢热闹的气氛，这与他那天生稀薄的存在感有着密不可分的关系。反正去了也是被无视，还不如不露面比较好；当男人表现出想要拒绝对方邀约的意向时，青峰却以‘偶尔也该像个大学生的样子’为由鼓励黑子在聚会上多露面，只不过当时的青峰并没有想到先耐不住寂寞的人会是自己。  
驱驰在拥堵的车道，两边的人行道上随处可见与黑子年纪相仿的学生，大多人都是扎堆围聚在一块儿、时髦的穿着与别有用心的打扮让身为长辈的青峰感到有些无法适从。自己不是没有见过比黑子更俊俏精悍的男人，也不是没有见过比他长的更性感的女人；就连青峰也不知道为什么自己就是摆脱不了‘黑子哲也’，那种只要身处在相同的空间、呼吸就会变得顺畅的自然让自己上瘾，一旦对方离开了自己的视线、青峰就会感到坐立难安。  
“我也是真是不争气，唉……”  
一边责骂着自己那实在称不上坚定的意志力，一边将车身拐入了通往停车场的转角。黑子的聚餐地点是名为‘鹤桥’的烤肉店，据说在一档美食节目中非常有人气、所以才会将聚会的地点订在这里。就青峰对男人的了解、黑子其实并不喜欢这种油腻又高热量的食物，光是想象就能猜到这场聚会对黑子而言是多么难熬的折磨，而那通醉醺醺的‘急救电话’便是最好的证明。  
“您好——！您就是‘青峰先生’吧？不好意思，大晚上还麻烦你特意赶过来。  
连车门都来不及锁上、就这么匆匆走进店门的青峰推开了人群的长龙，在店铺内四处张望着。只见身穿浅色夹克的青年突然从位于角落的坐席上站起了身、冲着自己不断挥舞着胳臂，同样留意到了对方存在的青峰下意识的叹了口气，随即快步来到了桌前，低头望了一眼一片狼藉的餐桌。黑子他已经睡过去了，怎么叫都叫不醒；说完、伸手指了指一旁的青年苦笑着挠了挠短发，而顺着男人所指目光看去的青峰并没有多搭理对方，而是伸手拍了拍趴伏在桌角的黑子的脸颊，微微俯下了身子、将双唇凑到了男人的耳边。  
“喂、哲。……快醒醒，哲。”  
“唔嗯…………青峰、先生？”  
两人对外是‘叔侄关系’，就年龄来看也不会惹人怀疑，而自黑子向自己告白之后、男人就不再和小时候那样称呼自己为‘叔叔’，而是始终带着敬语的称谓。不知是否是辨别出了自己的声音，双眼通红的黑子缓缓循声转过了脑袋，似睡似醒的呆愣表情让青峰不禁联想到了懵懂的婴儿，绯红的脸颊使得那张日益成熟的脸蛋显得异常稚气。竟然醉成这幅模样，你接下来是打算睡这还是自己走回家？听自己就像是威胁似的恶意嘲弄道，皱了皱眉的黑子轻声嘀咕了句‘不要’、伸手拽上了自己的胳臂，力气大得让青峰忍不住在心头惊叹起来。  
“我要回家……但是实在是没力气，只能麻烦青峰先生了。”  
“是是……真是、从小就只知道给我添麻烦。”  
究竟在饭局上发生了什么才能让不擅长应付这种局面的黑子醉得不省人事？事到如今、就算搞清楚来龙去脉也没有意义了，身为长辈的青峰也不可能因为这种事去迁怒那些血气方刚的年轻人，只能阴沉着脸色、在众目睽睽下将神志不清的黑子从座椅上拽了起来，扛在肩头。看似纤瘦的身体其实有着一定的重量，再加上现在的黑子根本无法靠自己的力量行走、不得不扛负起一切的青峰艰难的迈着脚下的步子，朝着停车场的方向走去。明明知道自己酒量不好，下次被劝酒的时候直接拒绝不就好了；忍不住如是低声抱怨了几句，见依靠在自己肩头的青年半启着双唇、却什么反应都没有，不忍再多加责怪的青峰只能将叹息咽回了肚子，伸手打开了车门。  
“好了，进去躺好吧。小心点别滚下来，大概十五分钟左右就到家了，忍忍吧。”  
“是回青峰先生的家吗？”  
还没等自己来得及抽身，就这么忽然抓住自己衣袖的黑子立马反问道，被男人那突如其来的举动打断了的青峰先是愣愣的眨了眨眼，随即支支吾吾了回答了一句‘当然回你家了’、让卧躺在座椅上的青年有些不悦的皱了皱眉头。可我想去青峰先生家，暂时还不想回去；一边说着；一边顺着小臂不断上移的右手不知在何时搂上了自己的脖颈，感觉到对方那满是酒气的呼吸正不断向自己逼近，试图避开的青峰微微侧转过了脑袋、却被黑子硬生生的掰了回来，湿漉漉的双眸满是鲜红的血丝。  
“或者你能不能留在这陪我一会？一会就好，拜托你了……”  
“……没想到你酒品这么差，早知道今天就不该放你出去了。”  
听着自己那满是懊悔的抱怨，竟轻笑出了声的黑子微微支起了上身、伸舌舔舐上了自己的下唇。烤肉的油烟味不断从发梢传来，就连嘴里也都沾满了啤酒特有的涩味；就在黑子迷迷糊糊的将舌头探进自己的嘴里、时不时啃咬着下唇时，只能顺着气氛钻进车子的青峰一手扶持着男人的后背、一边顺手关上了车门。这里可是闹市区啊……虽然位置比较偏，可要是被你那些同学发现了我可不负责。就在自己音落之际、细细闷吟了一声的黑子竟已动手试图解开自己胸前的纽扣，过于积极的态度反常得让青峰不禁大惊失色、就连手上的动作都因此变得拘谨起来。  
“啧……算了，和醉鬼实在没什么好说的，之后可别把责任都推我身上啊！”

大敞的衣襟将整片胸膛裸露在外，紧贴在一起的肌理传递着彼此的热度、仿佛连萦绕在周围的空气都因此变得湿黏起来。断断续续的呻吟回荡在狭窄的车厢内，受空间的限制、只能小幅度款摆着腰肢的青年高高仰着脑袋，高亢的情绪让青峰甚至都不敢相信自己的眼睛；虽说黑子平时在做爱方面也表现的非常积极，然而却远远不及现在这种程度。眼看着男人如同痉挛一般立起了膝盖，光裸的双腿盘踞在自己的腰际两侧，粗重的呼吸落在自己的鼻尖、气息中满是酒精的味道。  
“啊……哈啊……好热……好舒服……”  
“…………”  
酒后乱性并不是什么罕见的事，相同的事也曾发生在青峰的身上，只不过大部分记忆都随着醒酒后的倦怠感而消失了，至少在青峰的记忆里、自己没有和醉酒的男人上过床，更不曾和任何人在自己的爱车里做过这样的行为。一手撑着自己的膝盖、一边上下摆动着细腰，整个过程几乎都由黑子自己主动讨好、青峰所做的就只有扶持着男人那摇摇晃晃的身体，像个玩偶一般任对方摆弄，欲望随着那如同雨点般落下的亲吻节节攀升着。黑子很喜欢接吻，与其说他是从接吻这一行为中渴求更多的快感、还不如说他更喜欢那种舌尖缠绵的感觉。温吞又有些敷衍的深吻却格外的冗长，就好像在细细品味着什么一般、当男人那长长的睫毛拂过眼睑时，下意识仰起脑袋的青峰将舌尖探向了口腔的最深处，掌心顺着背脊缓缓下滑、轻轻拨开了两边的臀肉。  
“唔嗯……嗯……再深一点、感觉好舒服……”  
“…………啧……！你这人实在是……！”  
埋没在窄道深处的性器摩擦着炙热的内壁、如同画圆一般不断的挺进。谁也没想到事情会发展到这一步，而双方也什么都没准备；凭借着少量的体液便贯穿了对方的身体，不知是否是酒精麻痹了神经的缘故、黑子并没有表现出任何痛苦或是忍耐的模样，而是不断用着滚烫的脸颊磨蹭着自己的额头，温顺得就好像撒娇的家猫一样。  
“只不过是喝了点酒而已，就像完全变了个人似的……也未免太夸张了吧。”  
高高挺起的腰肢主动迎合着抽插的韵律，细细痉挛的黏膜更是配合般的不断绞动。激烈的动作甚至带动起了足足有两吨重的汽车、可若是太不小心，两人的头顶便会撞上车顶。不得已，只能稍稍向下滑了滑身子的青峰曲起了修长的双腿，双手紧紧扣住了黑子的大腿内侧，将分身的前端顶在了体内的最深处。  
“还是说你是故意在演戏？借着酒劲和我装疯卖傻？”  
“听不懂、你在说、什么……啊……”  
空荡荡的停车场很少有人经过，而这个时间点正好是双倍收费的时间、自然不会有人自掏腰包将车停在这里，这对青峰来说无疑是个好现象。余光时不时的瞥向窗外，注意力的分散难免会影响身体的感官；可每当自己将目光投向车外的街道时，黑子总是会别有用意的将脸突然凑近，就好像抗议一般、像只动物一样用前齿轻轻啃咬着自己的眉骨或是鼻尖。  
“既然这么在意的话、早点结束不就好了吗……？”  
虚弱的气息声听起来根本没什么说服力，虽说插入的人是自己、然而主动权却不在青峰的手中；颤动的内壁不断吞食着自己的分身，眼睁睁的看着黑子为了贪求纵欲的快感而大大敞开双腿时，罕见的撩人模样让青峰再也按捺不住、附身啃咬上了男人的肩头。  
“这样的话也能早点回家、唔啊……！”  
“你在那胡说八道什么呢。这不正是你希望的吗？况且要是我就这么草草结束的话，为难的人应该是你才对吧。”  
汗液的味道不断透过皮肤迎面扑来，高挺的鼻梁划过肩窝、双唇吸吮上了殷红的凸起，如同亵玩般来回舔弄着。每当自己像是为了满足对方的欲望般不断撞击着男人的身体时，黑子亦会跟着自己的动作蠢动、断断续续的闷哼不断从唇齿的缝隙间传来，鲜明的感触与感官伴随着官能的热浪渐渐吞没了青峰的意识。我都一把年纪了，还要配合你这种年轻人、饶了我吧；听着自己如是揶揄道，喘息不停的黑子大口大口深吸着空气，随即将疲软的双手环绕上了自己的脖颈、亲吻上了自己的发梢。  
“没关系，我会负起责任的，青峰先生只要将你对我的感觉全部告诉我就好，唔嗯……”  
“…………我说的还少吗？是你从来不知道满足吧？”  
这还是青峰第一次当着黑子的面撒谎，理直气壮的口气就连自己听着都忍不住发笑。比起对自身欲望意外坦诚的黑子、青峰可谓是别扭到了家，非但对内心的想法遮遮掩掩、就连对黑子的那份感情也不曾真正有所交代。认为事情都变成了这样、很多事情不必说穿大家也都心知肚明；然而黑子表面上似乎同样不在乎那些俗套又迂腐的形式，却常常以此来开怀自己、让青峰感到很是狼狈。  
“我想要听什么？我现在说给你听，说什么我都愿意。”  
说完、猛地一个挺身的青峰稍稍调整了下身体的重心，就这么将神志恍惚的黑子压向了驾驶座的后背，双手搓揉着挺立的乳首、如同威胁一般低声追问道。  
“不过你得好好记着，省的下次又因为这种事和我闹脾气……”  
“还是、算了……下次吧，下次再说……”  
尽管青峰试着通过调侃来询问这场情交的主导地位，然而事实上自己并没有表面上看起来的那么游刃有余。蠕动的肉壁如同引导一般将自己越纳越深，意乱情迷的吟叫让青峰不自觉的跟着一同粗喘起来。一边磨蹭着自己的鼻梁、一边向自己索吻；在拒绝了青峰的‘施舍’过后，如同梦吟般的青年舔舐上了自己那细细抽搐着的太阳穴，冷不防的朝着自己的耳蜗呼了个热气、继续低声说道。  
“等酒醒了以后再说……这样记得更清楚一些……”  
“……你这家伙……！”  
从碾绞的蠕动领悟到两人的极限，摩擦所产生的快感顺着小腹蔓延上了脊髓。紧紧搂上了神情恍惚的黑子，大手透过衣服的下摆抚摸上了早已汗湿的背脊；彼此紧贴的胸膛可以感受到怦动的心跳，听着那不断粗重的喘息回荡在闷热的车厢、禁锢住分身的窄道剧烈的收缩着，强烈的射精感迫使青峰皱起了眉头，而顶着自己小腹的前端更像是无法按捺似的、时不时吐漏着粘稠的体液。当自己伸手握上充血的性器、上下开始套弄时，突然惊叫了一声的黑子猛地弓起了背脊，紧扣在肩头的指节突然加重了力道，修剪平整的指甲就这么刺入了自己的皮肉、让青峰不禁心头一惊。不、不行……碰那里的话很快就会出来的……！虚弱的哀求因他那略显沙哑的嗓音而显得格外煽情，几乎毫不犹豫的拒绝了男人的‘抗议’、非但没有松手、甚至还加快了动作的青峰大幅度的晃动起了腰肢，那像是为了迎接高潮而高高仰起的脑袋让青峰再也按捺不住亢奋、伸舌舔了舔有些干裂的下唇。  
“要怪就怪吸着我不放的自己吧。……好好抓着我，哲……”  
“唔嗯……！！”

十年的时间说长不长、说短也不短，待到一切都定了型、再想到暮然回首，一路走来所经历的种种真的不过是一瞬的事。有时青峰还能在梦里见到十岁时的黑子，清澈的眸子流露着与现在相同的坚强，顽固又早熟的地方也一点都没变。为什么自己会被这样的一个存在吸引？像个恋童的变态似的怎么都无法放手？一边想着，一边低头望了一眼正依靠在自己肩头酣睡的青年，刺鼻的烟雾顺着徐徐的微风飘向了窗外，同时也惊醒了睡的正沉的黑子、带走了情事的余韵。  
“唔……几点了……？”  
蜷缩在自己的臂弯里，将自己的外套当做被褥覆盖在身上；待到黑子醒来之时，面颊上的潮红已经褪去，说话也不再像刚才那样拖泥带水，除了脸色有些青白之外、一切都与平时一样。见男人抬手揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，随手将烟头都向了窗外的青峰赶紧关上了车窗，一句‘快十一点了’让怀中的青年猛地睁开了双眼、坐直了身子，如同石化了般一动不动的凝视着自己的双眸。  
“刚我用你手机和你家里人联系了，说你喝醉了、所以就近暂住我那，用不着担心。”  
“谢谢……不好意思，给你添麻烦了……”  
见自己将一切的善后工作都处理完了，安心的长吁了一口气的黑子重新将脑袋靠上了自己的肩窝，全然没有要离开的样子、让青峰有些不知所措。……你身体应该能动了吧。赶紧松手，我得回前面开车；然而正当青峰像是催促般拍了拍男人的脑袋时，使劲摇了摇头的青年反而将整个脸颊埋进了自己的肩窝，固执的态度让青峰无奈的叹了口气，像是认命似的放下了手臂。  
“再坐一会。酒虽然是醒了、可身体还很难受，屁股也好痛……”  
“是是是，你说什么就是什么，这下总高兴了吧？”  
伸手搂过了单薄的双肩，如同把玩一般抚摸着阴凉的耳廓；依偎在一起的温暖让青峰回想起了那间只有两人才能踏足的公寓，此时此刻的气氛就与那些点点滴滴极为相似，让青峰不禁在心头感慨、手上那怀着恶意的小动作也在不知不觉中轻柔了下来。……只要有你在的话，或许到哪里都一样吧。不自觉的吟语使得枕靠在肩头的青年循声抬起了双眼，然而青峰却佯装不见、扭头看向了窗外。轻托着下颚的双手遮盖住了大半张脸颊，生怕蔓延在皮肤表面的燥热被对方一眼识破，就连语气都因此而变得吞吐起来。  
“没事，当我什么都没说。……累的话就睡吧，我等你就是了。”  
“…………嗯。”


	3. 《So Far So Close》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小玉由起老师的《种男》设定下的青黑（2013年11月）

提着从超市采购回来的生活用品，喷嚏连连的青峰低头避开了刺眼的阳光、艰难的迈着脚下的步伐，朝着公寓的方向一步一步前进着。为了引起行人注意而不断循环播放的叫卖声，汽车的鸣笛与人群的喧嚣使得浮动在心头的浮躁高涨了几分；摇摇晃晃的走上了楼梯，艰难的从裤子的口袋中取出了钥匙，然而当青峰好不容易握上门的把手、用力推开沉重的房门时，惨不忍睹的光景让身为住客的青峰猛地倒吸了一口冷气，随即匆匆将沉重的纸袋放在了鞋柜上，一边愤愤的咋了舌、一边大声怒吼了起来。  
“哲……！你怎么又把家里弄成这样！赶紧给我收拾掉！”  
“青峰君……？”

青峰自认为自己勉强算是个动物爱好者，而自己碰巧也很招动物的喜爱；像是小猫小狗之类的生物光是看着就会让自己心生逗弄的念头，温暖的身体与柔软的皮毛会让人莫名的产生一种安心的感觉，而如同宝石般透亮清澈的双眸不带任何的杂念、远比人类的眼神来的率真单纯。然而喜欢归喜欢、饲养就完全是另外回事了。就连自己都照顾不好、又拿来这个闲工夫来照顾连人话都不会说的动物；可有史以来最为荒诞‘奇迹’偏偏在对这类言论深信不疑的青峰家中发生了。眼看着身穿自己睡衣的‘植物人’面无表情的呆愣在原地，脚边的碎纸与空落落的罐头让自己的太阳穴不断抽搐着，怒气不断在胸口燃烧、然而造就了这一切的‘罪魁祸首’却全然没有任何的表示，既没有道歉、也没有心虚的避开了自己的目光，就好像对眼前的狼藉完全不知情一样。  
“你不要以为摆出一张无辜的脸我就会轻易原谅你。赶紧拿好！都已经警告过你多少次了，竟然还给我添乱，受不了……”  
俯身将滚落在地上的瓶瓶罐罐丢进了黑子手中的垃圾袋，类似的情景几乎每天都会上演。‘黑子哲也’不是人类、却是活着的生物，是从植物‘进化’而来的‘怪物’。与人类有着相同的外貌却不具备人类的体温，虽然男人能够听懂自己的话、可并非全部都能理解，在沟通和交流方面也存在着一定的障碍，唯独对外界事物的好奇心出奇的旺盛，任何一件不经意的发现都能引起黑子的兴趣、就连青峰本身也不例外。  
在自己的呵斥之下、似乎安分了不少的黑子效仿着自己的模样收拾起了凌乱的垃圾，由于两人体型相差太大的缘故、黑子虽然有着雄性的性器官，可论身形远远不及青峰那般高大精壮。纤瘦矮小的身体给人一种发育不良的感觉，再加上那身青白色的白皙皮肤，就算说他是‘瓷娃娃’也绝不为过。  
“好了！把垃圾袋封上，然后放到厨房那里，可不要再给我捣乱了啊。”  
一边说着、一边指了指不远处的厨房，就这么仰着脑袋凝视着自己的黑子在沉默了数秒后顺从的点了点头，随即就这么提着沉重的袋子、将垃圾带到了指定的位置。与这样的黑子一起生活已经过去了不少时间，然而青峰还是忘不了当时在屋内发现他时的错愕感、以及男人为自己带来的麻烦。因为外形太过接近人类才不知道该怎么办，如果只是小猫小狗、说不定自己还愿意抽空带他出去散个步；可自己所面对的存在是一株长得像人类的‘植物’，除了好声好气伺候他之外，青峰也不知道该做些什么才能不让事情变得更加麻烦。  
“……喂，哲。我不在的时候你一个人都做了些什么？”  
然而与这样的黑子在一起生活也并非只有坏事而已。看着不断在厨房东张西望的黑子，轻叹了一口气的青峰大声吆喝了一声对方的名字，而闻声的黑子也立刻循声扭转过了脑袋，又在自己的催促下小跑着来到了自己的跟前，依照自己的指示在床沿上坐下了身。除了把我藏起来的零食全部吃完之外，你是不是又做了什么‘好事’啊？说完，伸手替男人擦去了残留在嘴角的饼干屑，而黑子依旧是似懂非懂的歪着脑袋，专注的神情像是在思考、又像是在发呆，让青峰难掩焦躁的咋了咋舌，继续开口道。  
“我说啊……你这表情到底算什么意思，到底是做了还是没做，好歹吱个声啊。”  
“书。”  
“……哈啊？”  
与其说是单词、还不如说是音节更为合适。愣了好一会的儿的青峰才反应过来原来黑子所指的是书本，过于唐突的回答竟让自己一阵哑然，既不明白对方的意思、也不知道该说些什么才好。书……什么书？难不成你翻过书柜了？说完、生怕男人不明白‘书柜’是什么的青峰特意转身指了指摆放在角落里的橱柜，然而一片狼藉的房间里就只有那块区域显得干干净净，就好像未曾被开发的‘净土’一样，让青峰感到越发蹊跷。  
“感觉不像啊……你又不可能会收拾。到底是什么书啊？你倒是赶紧说啊。”  
“书。床、下面，彩色的。”  
“………………”  
还没等青峰来得及开口、就这么爬下床铺的‘莫名生物’一股脑儿的钻进了床底，紧接着便摸出了几本色彩艳丽的成人杂志，撩人的封面女郎却因男人那双清澈的双眸而失去了原有的诱惑力，使得青峰一脸懊悔的掩上了滚烫的脸颊、整个脑袋就像是快爆炸似的不断胀痛着。  
“你到底要折磨我到什么时候……啊啊……谁来救救我吧……”  
“？青峰君？”  
‘黑子哲也’这个名字并不是男人的本名，谁也不知道他真正的名字是什么、又或许根本就没有什么名字。就这么莫名其妙的出现在自己的公寓里，像破茧而出的蝴蝶一样；明明像人类却又不能把他当做人类，只能装作没看到、或是顽固地强迫自己否认他的存在。同自己一同目睹了这一切的桃井擅自为男人决定了‘黑子’这一怪异的姓氏，随即又像是抽签似的确定了‘哲也’这个名字，直到现在、那一段段清晰的记忆仍旧让青峰感到很不真实。  
“听好了，哲。从现在开始禁止钻到床底下，就算好奇、也绝对不行。”  
像个喋喋不休的‘老头儿’似的，一边说着、一边从黑子的手中抽走了被自己遗忘了好久的‘珍藏’；自从升上大四后，忙着参加就业活动的青峰几乎过着清心寡欲的生活，别说是夜游了、就连情色网站都没空浏览，偶尔也会从书架深处找些库存来看，可就连这样的时间也变得越来越少了、久而久之竟也变得麻木习惯。若不是黑子偶然发现了这些东西，青峰甚至想不起来自己是在何时将它们丢在床底下的；战战兢兢的将登载着淫秽图片的刊物藏在了身后，可正当自己准备起身将册子处理掉时，一把拽上自己胳臂的‘植物人’气呼呼的皱着眉头，一声‘不要’让青峰不禁乱了方寸，却怎么也甩不开对方的纠缠，只能老老实实的坐回了原位。  
“知道了知道了……我和你说就是了。真是……拿你没辙。”  
明明不是人类、可脾气却不小，仿佛永远活在自己的世界里的黑子自然不会像正常人那样去顾虑别人的感受，从某种角度来说、男人的自我救了青峰一把，可那屡教不改的顽固态度也没少给自己多添麻烦。说起来……你好歹也是带着‘把儿’，会对这种东西有兴趣也是理所当然的啊……如是在心中暗暗想道，原本兴致缺缺的青峰突然萌生了一股恶意的念头，目光也随着心头的躁动而瞥向了面无表情的‘植物人’，随即坏笑着搂上了男人的双肩，低声在对方耳畔咕哝了起来。  
“我说……你腿间那玩意儿应该不只是装饰品吧？莫非也会有反应？”  
“？？？”  
看着那双率真的眼神，难免会感到心虚的青峰有些迟疑的吞了口唾沫，随即从身后拿出了那本被遗忘在脑后太久的风俗写真，而见到书册的黑子立马性情大变、满是好奇的目光随着薄薄的书册来回转动着，全神贯注的模样滑稽得让青峰忍不住窃笑出了声。  
“想看吗？想看的话就老老实实听我说的去做，虽然我也不会太强人所难就是了。”  
“嗯！”  
见到黑子如此乖巧的模样，竟忽然觉得有些于心不忍的青峰有些犹豫的撇了撇嘴，然而黑子的目光却始终停留在香艳的杂志封面上，丰满的双峰、魅惑的表情；曲线分明的身体的确充满着诱惑力，可对不懂人情世故的黑子来说、想必他也只是对‘杂志’本身感兴趣而已，别说是‘女人’了、恐怕就连为何会有这种书册存在的意义都不知道，更不可能知道这些杂志的真正用途。  
“……先把书打开吧，然后找到你最喜欢的一张照片，接着把衣服脱了。”  
就当是对男人擅自把自己的家弄的乱七八糟的惩罚好了。在青峰的吩咐下，默默低下脑袋的黑子一边蜷缩着身子、一边快速翻阅着书册；比起刊载在书本内的内容、黑子反而对那些五彩斑斓的色块更感兴趣。时不时用手指摩挲着绿色的对话框，偶尔会拿起单薄的册子、凝视着某个形状怪异的图案。当黑子歪着脑袋、在一张穿着兔女郎的情趣内衣的女忧照片前停下了动作，竟莫名跟着紧张起来的青峰挠了挠阵阵发烫的脖颈、斜眼窥探着对方的脸色，低声试探了起来。  
“衣服……还脱吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“…………”

正因为不懂人情世故青峰才会将黑子留在自己的身边，与男人相处时不需要遮遮掩掩，更不需要为了达成某种目的而装疯卖傻、胡编些连自己都不相信的谎话。无论自己说什么黑子都深信不疑，好的事、坏的事、错的事、荒唐的事……看着男人那双不懂怀疑的湛蓝双瞳，愧疚的同时也让青峰心生了一股扭曲的占有欲，就好像霸占着心爱的玩具的孩子一样、将那躯冰凉的身体紧抱在了怀中。  
“听好了，哲。手要握住这里，然后上下慢慢套弄……”  
低头看着对方那大敞的双腿，抵在肩头的下颚时不时顺着肌理表面来回摩挲着；自己的确像个爱操心的保姆似的日夜照顾着黑子的生活，可青峰从没想过自己还有这个义务去教连人都算不上的黑子如何处理性欲问题。摊放在两人面前的色情杂志仍旧停留在兔女郎的页面，然后从男人脱去衣服开始、黑子就再也没有看过那本书册一眼，反而全神贯注的竖着耳朵、听着自己的‘指示’，就在青峰像是催促一般从身后分开男人的双膝时，光裸着身子的‘植物人’冷不防的打了个哆嗦，像只受惊的野猫似的猛地蜷缩起了身子。  
黑子的本体是芦荟、继承了所有植物特性的他非常贪恋热度，好比阳光、好比活人的体温，当男人微微扭转着身子、像往常一样伸出双臂环拥上自己的身体时，有些惊慌失措的青峰轻轻拍了拍对方的后背，如同劝诱一个手足无措的孩子一般在小巧的耳廓旁咕哝起来。听话，我都说没事了，难道你不相信我吗？就在自己音落之际、抬头望了自己一眼的‘莫名生物’有些犹豫的撇了撇嘴，随即还是慢悠悠的转过了身、敞开了双腿，将冰冷的双手缠裹上了疲软的分身。  
“乖……一会就会舒服了，相信我。”  
“唔嗯……”  
就算教会了黑子如何做这种事，又有什么意义？  
越是细想就越是为这出‘恶作剧’感到羞愧不已，然而事情已经进展到了这份上、想要收手也早就为时太晚。黑子的身体非但纤瘦、甚至都没有出现明显的第二性特征，就好像尚未发育的少年一样，一直以来被自己忽视的种种细节曝光在白洁的灯光之下，助涨了心头的罪恶感，可同时也让青峰不自觉的亢奋起来。紧握着性器的双手仍旧显得非常生硬，虽说黑子按照自己所指示的那样上下套弄着柔软的器官，却不明白这一举动背后的意义、疲软的分身始终没有变化，让青峰有些性急的咋了咋舌、稍稍前倾着身体，压弯了男人的背脊。  
“你不要那么紧张啊。这种东西当然要放开才能好好享受了，身体绷的那么紧怎么可能会有感觉啊。”  
掌心贴着平坦的小腹来到了大腿的内侧，当青峰如同蛊惑似的如是在黑子耳畔低语时，微微仰起了脑袋的黑子有些木讷的眨了眨眼，一声‘舒服？’让青峰有些无力的耷拉下了脑袋，绞尽了脑汁寻找着贴切的解释，一边用余光窥探着男人的神情，继续说道。  
“就是会让心跳加快、脑子发热……然后身体感觉飘飘然的，瞬间能够忘记很多不顺心的事。”  
就连青峰都被自己的‘能说会道’给吓了一跳，强忍着在耳根蔓延的燥热、黑子那率真的眼神更像是一种拷问；不知该如何继续回应是好的青峰只能像是迁怒似的掰开了男人那纤细的手指，一把握住了柔软的分身，冰凉的触感让青峰猛地一惊、随即稍稍箍紧了手指，将指腹抵上了前端。身体其他地方冷冰冰的就算了，为什么连这里都没有温度啊……毫无逻辑可循的抱怨是为了遮掩羞赧的手段，比起青峰那慌慌张张的模样、维持着原样的黑子一动不动的坐在原地，一脸好奇的瞪大着双眼，低头望着自己的股间。  
“算了……和你说那么多你也不懂，还是自己感受吧。”  
“唔……”  
掌心托起尚未发育完全的器官轻轻搓弄着，既没有热度、也没有任何反应，回想起来黑子并不是‘人类’，但植物真的也具备人类才懂的欲望、对快感产生生理反应吗？实在太过专注于一时兴起的‘恶作剧’、竟然忘记了这么重要的常识，不禁为自己的轻举妄动感到后悔不已的青峰有些踌躇的松开了手指，然而正当自己犹豫着是否该收手时，一声闷吟突然从身下传来。只见始终面无表情的黑子竟突然蹙起了眉头，不知在何时蹬直的单腿缓缓绷紧、单薄的双唇也随着那稍稍变化的表情抿了起来。  
“哲……？”  
“哈……嗯……”  
断断续续的吐息声迫使青峰低头观察起了手中的分身，虽说器官本身并没有什么温度，然而似乎要比刚才胀大了一些、出乎意料的‘变化’让青峰又惊又喜，恶作剧得逞的快感使得自己越发麻利的加快了手中的动作，不断搓弄着分身的根部、时不时的摩挲着敏感的下缘。  
“感觉很舒服吗？原来你也会勃起啊……”  
听自己如是感慨道，并没有说话的黑子则是闭上了双眼，急促的呼吸不断从微启的唇齿间传来，然而男人的面色还是没有多大的改变，白皙的皮肤仍旧看不见什么血色，可那越发恍惚的神情还是让青峰按捺不住得意、轻扬起了唇角。唇瓣在不自觉中贴上了柔软的耳廓，当青峰怀着试试看的心情、用舌尖舔舐上冰凉的耳背时，微微缩起了肩膀的黑子低声支吾了一声，随即抬手摸上了自己的脖颈、手指紧扣上了燥热的后颈。  
“啊、哈啊……青峰、君……”  
“没事的，把眼睛闭上，什么都别去想……”  
空闲的左手捂上了男人的眼眸，就这么顺着自己的力道、后仰着脑袋的黑子将整个脑袋倚靠上了自己的肩头。双腿比起最初甚至敞的更开、陶醉又忘我的呻吟竟莫名的让体内的血液开始躁动，迫使青峰顺着耳根吸吮上了男人的侧颈，加快了套弄的频率。勃起的分身在自己的爱抚下逐渐定型，粘稠的液体从前端滴落，比起人类的精液、黑子的体液似乎要更加透明；刻意用指节笼络起了粘液缓缓涂抹在了性器的根部，就在自己微微加重了力道、搓揉起露出的前端时，长吁了一口气的黑子稍稍扭了扭瘦小的身子，环扣在自己脖颈的手指随之嵌入了敏感的皮肉。  
“好热……青峰君、手……好热……”  
“……感觉很舒服吗？”  
闻言、仰着脑袋的黑子默默的点了点头，尽管自己捂着男人的半张脸颊、也无法看清对方的此时此刻的表情，然而身体的变化已经揭露了所有的答案，甚至都不需要自己再去考证些什么，坦诚的模样竟让青峰的心头一阵激动。将一切的‘起因’彻底抛在了脑后，摆放在黑子双腿间的色情杂志已经没人再去关心；闻言、感受到心跳阵阵加速的‘公寓主人’将双唇凑向了黑子的唇边，用舌尖撬开了男人那紧闭的前齿。回想起来、当初还是怀中那对凡事都云里雾里的‘莫名生物’率先模仿着电视剧中的女演员夺走了自己的唇瓣，也正是因为那起‘意外’黑子学会了‘喜欢’这一深奥又庸俗的词汇，却始终参不透其中的含义。舌尖的交缠伴随着一股奇妙的感觉，不同于情欲、而是一种更为舒适的温暖；明明感受不到任何的温度，阴凉的触感让青峰感到新鲜之余、也让体内的血液渐渐平静了下来。自己到底想拿怀中的‘生物’怎么办？又想从他那得到什么、又为了什么？一连串的疑问使得手上的动作变得越发性急，就在自己快速套弄着男人的分身时、突然弓起了身体的黑子猛地合上了牙关，冷不防的咬伤了自己的舌尖，剧烈的疼痛迫使青峰几乎反射性的抽离了身子，频频倒吸着冷气、大声斥责了起来。  
“你干嘛啊！突然咬我！疼死了……”  
一边吐着舌头、一边用手指拨弄着阵阵生疼的舌尖；而当青峰阴沉着脸色、大声怒吼道时，轻颤着双肩的黑子就这么顺着倾斜的重心、倒在了自己的腿根。粗重的呼吸回荡在鸦雀无声的房间里，上下起伏的胸膛让青峰看傻了眼、大约呆愣了几秒过后，忽然想起了什么的青峰立马朝着自己的右手看去，只见透明的体液濡湿了自己的手掌，阴凉的感触不同于人类的温热、可还是让青峰霎时热了脸颊。  
“哇……还真射的出来啊……岂不是就和人一样了。”  
好在男人听不懂太多的人话，莫名的感叹激起了剩余的好奇、使得青峰迫不及待的翻转过了黑子的身子，想要一探究竟。面色有些呆愣的黑子像极了傀儡、任由青峰来回摆弄，既不反抗、也没有动静，待到青峰将轻盈的身子整个抱起，伸手环抱上自己脑袋的‘植物人’低头嗅了嗅自己的发梢，随即又在青峰的吩咐下钻进了被窝，将身体蜷成了一团。不知是否是好奇心得到了满足、又或是归功于射精后的倦怠感，双目呆滞的黑子很快便沉沉睡去，毫无防备的睡颜像极了婴儿，留下青峰一个人呆坐在床沿，脑袋空空的凝视着霸占着床铺的‘莫名生物’。鲜明的画面、连贯的记忆；残留在皮肤表面的触感并没有消失，反而随着那平静的呼吸声变得越发明晰。体温的落差所形成的强烈对比如同烙印一般镶刻在了肌理，激起了那姗姗来迟的情欲、使得血液加快了循环，流淌在躁动不安的体内。这下完了……根本就是自作自受嘛……看着微微隆起的股间，愤愤咋了咋舌的青峰重新捡起了不远处的色情刊物；性感奔放的兔女郎仍旧用着她那丰满的身段展示着女人特有的魅力，然而却无法成为激化了这股冲动的理由、更无法成为‘他’的代替品，让抱着脑袋哀叫不停的‘暴君’伤透了脑筋。  
“啊啊……这下该怎么办才好啊……”  
“呼——……”


	4. 《鈴蘭からの囁き》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以文乐人形净琉璃与吉原文化展开的架空篇目（2013年）  
> * 注意：含原创女性角色，请自主避雷

三月雨、春雨细如尘，映空摇飏如丝飞。  
用来形容雨夜美景的诗词自古以来就数不胜数，稀疏的细雨打湿了灯下的夜樱、难得一见的美景使得坐在窗前的人形使不禁连连赞叹，随手拿起了手边的纸与笔、匆匆写下了这些耳熟能详的诗词。  
在绯樱的衬托之下、存在于浮世的吉原宛如人间仙境；倾国倾城的百花之魁，沉鱼落雁的美艳女妓，然而身处在这座有着‘色欲北之国’之称的牢笼中的游女们并没有多余的闲情去欣赏那美不胜收的风景，比起窗外的风风雨雨、她们更热衷于手中那些稀奇古怪的‘洋玩意’。色泽鲜艳的绸缎，形状怪异的装饰品；当奉当家之名、负责招待自己的阿玉用着她那纤细的玉手捧起由玻璃制成的小瓶时，一声满是讶异的惊呼很快引起了自己的注意，迫使黑子急忙调转了身子，朝着不远的方向望去。  
“哎呀，这个瓶子的形状真好看，不知道里面装的是什么呢？黑子大人您知道吗？”  
“不……比起我这外人，阿玉小姐你应该比我更了解才是。”  
不善招架女性的黑子之所以会频频出入吉原纯属是出于与这座青楼的少当家的孽缘。不能算是情人、更不能以‘胞弟’或是‘小姓’相称；两人的个性迥异，就连从事的行当也都大相径庭，一个是吉原最大青楼的宿主之子，一个则是在人形净琉璃剧场担任人形使的艺能者，至于两人又为何会变成现在这样的关系、途中经历的种种黑子不愿多提，因为自己不想再一味的沉溺过去、这对突然闯入自己生命的青峰也不是一件公平的事。  
看着面容清秀的游女笑着举起了手中的小瓶，同样被激起了好奇心的黑子稍稍前倾着身子、张望着脑袋；清淡的胭脂香已经不会再让心跳加速、更不会让自己产生想要呕吐的感觉，那双足以勾去他人魂魄的媚眼让黑子联想到了《桂川连理栅》中的阿半、那因无果的爱恋而掩面哭泣的妙龄少女总是那么的惹人怜爱，而阿玉那双湿漉漉的眼眸是那么的楚楚可怜，也难怪会深得客人们的喜爱。  
“这些礼物都是送给椿姐姐的。听说大部分是从大英帝国带回来的东西、还有一些是从一个叫‘印度’的国家运来的。”  
一边说着、一边将精致的小瓶放回了原位，甜美的声线仿佛夏日的风铃，光是听着便能让紧张的神经放松下来，不可思议的落差让黑子不禁在心中暗暗感叹、忍不住跟着一同频频颔首。可因为椿姐姐不稀罕、所以就全被小老爷给拿来了，黑子大人您也一起看看吧。说完、向着自己挪了挪身子的游女如同展示一般将形色各异的物件摆放到了自己的跟前，殷切又热情的态度让黑子不禁暗暗苦笑，又碍于无法拒绝对方的盛情、只能老老实实的接受了对方的好意。  
“而且小老爷还交代让您选一些喜欢的带回去，要是我怠慢您的话、一定会挨骂的。”  
“不会的，阿玉小姐你不用担心，我会和青峰君说明白的。”  
在外被人称之为‘吉原番人’的青峰实则对每一位游女都很温柔，这或许与他的出身与双亲有关。从出生的那刻起就不曾离开过这条色欲之街、青峰的整个世界都是围绕着吉原这一‘浮世’而转动的：价值观也好、常识也罢，然而青峰的内心却有着极其强烈的正义感，偏偏男人从未承认过这一点、就好像故意坚持着什么似的，让黑子感到既可笑、又温暖。  
（什么正义不正义的，只不过碰巧我讨厌的人都是吃里扒外的混蛋罢了，我才不是什么好人。）  
一边用粗糙的掌心摩挲着自己那光裸的背脊，一边轻握着自己的右手、亲吻着自己的手背；对诚凛也好、对葺屋也罢，两人那每周惯例的幽会早已不是什么秘密，而黑子也从未想过要隐瞒什么、对自己来说，会与男人发展成这样的关系就与‘人需要呼吸’那般理所当然，接受对方的拥抱与爱抚更像是命中注定的定局。  
（如果我真的是好人的话，就不会把你骗到这种地方来、直到天亮才放你回去啦。）  
（之所以会来这里是出于我自己的意愿，与青峰君是好是坏又有什么关系呢？）  
黑子不懂得诉说甜言蜜语，对那些迂回又肉麻的情话也很不开窍；每当男人在自己的耳边咕哝一些用来哄骗女人的话语时，黑子总要耗费不少的精力来思考背后的用意，迟钝的反应没少遭到青峰的抱怨，可每次又都很快改口、说着‘我就是喜欢你的这种地方’。青峰是个很矛盾的人，明明乐此不疲的用着动听的枕边话来戏弄自己、可到了真正需要将话挑明之时总是沉默不言；直到现在、黑子眼中的‘青峰大辉’仍然存在着很多谜团、也存在着很多令人费解的矛盾，想必自己在男人心中也是一样。可也正因为如此自己才能以‘男人’的身份昂首挺胸的站在对方的跟前，一同谈天说笑、一起饮酒把欢，偶尔也会因为一些摩擦而争吵，同时又对彼此抱有对等的敬畏。  
“黑子大人，您有听说过‘香水’吗？”  
突如其来的询问打断了自己的思绪，当黑子循声抬起双眸时、机灵的游女似乎察觉到了自己的心不在焉，含笑重复了一句方才的发问，让黑子难掩羞愧的低下了脑袋。听说是一种神奇的液体、只要将‘香水’涂抹在身上的话，只要嗅到这股味道、对方一定会在瞬间坠入爱河。夸张的形容很快便勾起了黑子的兴趣，见黑子的神情有所改变、立马开口的阿玉微微倾了倾笔挺的上身，就连说话时的口气都要比方才高亢了几分。  
“听说这些瓶瓶罐罐的东西里面就有着‘香水’呢……就是不知道是哪个，真是伤脑筋……”  
“……我明白了。阿玉小姐是想要那瓶的‘香水’吗？如果是的话我可以帮你。”  
见自己开门见山的直言道，顿时红透了脸的游女连连摇着脑袋、矢口否认，可当黑子有些茫然的歪了歪脑袋、结结巴巴的支吾起来的新造微微蹙起了柳眉，欲言又止的慌乱模样让黑子更加确定了自己的猜忌，笑着从对方的眼前拿起了菱形的玻璃小瓶。没关系的，虽说这些东西的确都很罕见、可毕竟我也用不上，留给阿玉小姐或许更能发挥它们的作用把。说完，为了让乱了分寸的游女放下顾忌，主动打开了瓶盖的黑子将瓶口凑向了鼻尖，清淡的香味不同于胭脂的刺鼻、是更接近花香的味道，光是闻着就让大脑变得昏沉起来，却完全没有不适的感觉。  
“好香……这个味道好像是铃兰吧？就好像真的一样……”  
“真的吗？啊……抱歉，如果您不介意的话，可以让我也试着闻一闻吗……？”  
战战兢兢的态度让黑子不禁哑然失笑，明明最初是自己对这些有着‘恶女’之称的女妓敬畏三分，心结是其一、更多的是对她们的敬佩。然而自从黑子毅然决定克服过去的一切、为了青峰而努力接受吉原的一切时，这些在牢笼中绽放着别样人生的游女们便渐渐改变了对自己的态度，将黑子视为这座葺屋最重要的‘客人’，态度的巨大变化反而让黑子感到有些无法习惯。见自己爽快的点头答应、显然松了口气的新造用双手接过了小巧的瓶身，一边眯着上扬的双眸，一边嗅了嗅从瓶中飘来的香味，陶醉的神情因她那精致美艳的容貌定格在了黑子的视线，仿佛画中的美人一般、就连黑子都忍不住多看几眼。  
“真的好香啊……原本铃兰花的花香是很清淡的，可这瓶子的味道却非常浓郁，不知是否参了其他的东西，但的确是很迷人的味道。”  
“我觉得这股香味和阿玉小姐非常相称，就是不知道这是否是你要找的‘香水’，更不知道它是否有着能让人在瞬间坠入爱河的‘魔力’。”  
玄乎的说法实在很难说服人，然而从未走出过牢笼的游女比任何人都向往爱情、只能通过遐想去感受被爱情灌溉的滋味的她们比任何女性都爱‘痴人做梦’，会这么轻易相信那些荒唐的说法也是情理之中的事。闻言、同样显得有些懊恼的新造缓缓放下了手中的小瓶，一脸惆怅的轻托着小巧的下颚，一边垂眼望着眼前的瓶瓶罐罐，轻声抱怨了起来。唉……不知道小老爷他知不知道，可若是和他说了的话、一定会被笑话的；还没等对方把话说完，过于鲜明的画面让暗暗想象的黑子忍不住笑出了声，就连阿玉自己都掩嘴偷笑了起来，随即拿起了另一瓶神秘的‘物件’，递到了黑子的面前。  
“可以请黑子大人替我试试这一瓶吗？瓶子的形状和刚才不太一样……不知道会不会是‘香水’呢？”  
“希望会是吧，虽然我也无法辨别就是了。”  
从纤细的玉手中接过了圆形的瓶身，比起刚才那菱形的玻璃器皿、手中的容器更像是用陶土制成的，深黑色的外表虽然给人一种神秘的感觉，然而却远远不及其他瓶子那么精致细巧，可也正因为如此、才让它显得更加可疑。对游女那满是期待的眼神假装视而不见，低头将手中的物件端倪了一番的人形使轻轻扭转着圆形的瓶盖；就在自己掀起盖子的刹那、一股刺鼻的味道顿时扑鼻而来，不同于铃兰那高雅的淡香、这股气味更像是烈酒，在飘入鼻腔的那一瞬间便直窜上了脑门，迫使黑子立马合上了盖子、捂着口鼻大声呛咳起来。  
“黑、黑子大人？！您没事吧？！”  
“咳咳……咳……没事、我没事……真的……”  
见大惊失色的游女手忙脚乱的来到了自己的身旁，一边用她那瘦小的身体支撑着自己的身子，一边用手轻抚着自己的背脊。怪异的气味在鼻腔深处挥之不去，就好像透过黏膜、渗入了血液一样，与方才那舒适放松的感觉不同，这次、昏沉的脑袋就好像被人从背后闷头打了一棍似的，头晕目眩的感觉迫使黑子低头倚靠在了新造的肩头，下意识的捂上了心口、大口大口深吸着有些浑浊的空气。黑子大人！您再坚持一会儿，我这就去把小老爷给您叫来，您一定要挺住啊！说完、准备起身的游女将神志恍惚的人形使挪到了墙边，就在阿玉急急忙忙的转身离开之时，始终的紧闭的拉门突然被打开；只见身穿深色浴衣的‘番人’气定神闲的踱步走进了房内，微红的脸颊是沾酒的证明，那略显含糊的语调让黑子更加确信。  
“哲——！我回来了，抱歉让你久等了……哲？你怎么了？在那干什么呢。”  
“小、小老爷！您快去看看黑子大人吧！他的情况好像不太好，我正要去找您呢！”  
“……怎么了？”  
“………………”  
阿玉那惊慌失色的模样很快便让微醉的番人找回了神志，就在男人大步走向自己的刹那、勉强挤出一丝微笑的黑子稍稍挪了挪疲软的身体，试图从原地站起身、却遭到了对方的阻止，结实的臂弯一把便将自己的整个上身搂入了怀中，时不时将掌心贴上自己的额头，一边连连逼问了起来。到底怎么回事？！你们两刚才在这里做了什么？好端端的怎么突然变成了这样？！粗暴强硬的口气让站在不远处的新造怯生生的耸起了肩，屡次想要开口解释、都被青峰硬生生的打断，而从男人那六神无主的模样来看，似乎误认为自己又‘发病’了的番人将所有的责任都怪罪到了身为女妓的阿玉头上，莫须有的迁怒让黑子感到十分愧疚、无奈自己实在没有力气阻止，只能用仅剩的力气使劲拽着对方的衣领、希望借此能够引起青峰的注意。  
“你该不会又对他做了什么不轨的事了吧？我不是让你别太靠近他了吗？！你是耳聋了还是不长记性啊！”  
“我……”  
“青峰君……青峰君，请不要太怪罪阿玉小姐，这一切不是她的错，真的……咳咳……”  
“哲……？”  
眼看着松散的半边衣领就要从肩头滑落，这才察觉到自己存在的青峰急急忙忙的低下了头，一句‘你别说话’让黑子有些不快的皱了皱眉，随即一把握上了男人的下颚、硬生生的将对方的脑袋调转了过来。真的不关阿玉小姐的事，是我一不小心马虎了、与其他人根本无关；说完，还没等青峰张嘴反驳、转头望向不远处的新造的人形使轻声咕哝了一句‘对不起’，随即微微轻扬起了唇角，继续笑着说道。  
“‘约定’我会记得的。谢谢阿玉小姐你特地抽空招待我，今天可以先请你退下吗？”  
“……我明白了。那我就先退下了，黑子大人您要多保重身体啊。”  
“…………啧。赶紧走吧！”  
目送脸色苍白的游女欠身退出了房间，长吁了一口气的黑子在青峰的扶持下缓缓坐直了身子，一声声关切的试探让耳蜗阵阵嗡鸣的同时、最先因惊慌而萌生的恐惧也渐渐被清扫而空。不知是否是因为有青峰在身旁的缘故，油然而生的安心感让紧绷的神经渐渐松弛下来，然而晕眩感并没有消失、仿佛整个身体悬浮在空中一样。频繁交织的错觉使得视线变得模糊起来，可当拥搂着自己的‘番人’一遍又一遍的重复着那句千篇一律的‘你没事吧’之时，竭力寻找着思绪的黑子缓缓抬起了双眼，一边张开了隐隐犯麻的双唇，一边点头说道。  
“我没事。怎么说呢……身体并没有不适的感觉，可是感觉怪怪的，具体我也形容不上来。”  
“你们两个刚才到底干了些什么啊？刚才不都还好好的吗？怎么突然变成这幅德行了。”  
微蹙的眉头与咄咄逼人的口气就好像是在责备，无暇思考太多的黑子就这么顺着对方的心思、咕哝了一句‘对不起’，而见到黑子如是‘坦率’的为自己的疏忽道了歉，无意继续责怪的青峰只能一脸无奈的叹了口气，随即将自己的整个身体一把抱起、来到了房间的中央，重新坐下了身。所以呢？到底是发生什么事了？你又为什么要拼命袒护阿玉那家伙？在这种节骨眼上还不忘争风吃醋，看着对方那因怄气而愤愤不满的表情，忍不住轻笑起来的黑子将脑袋埋入了对方的肩窝，熟悉的体味夹杂着淡淡的烈酒的醇香，是黑子最喜欢、也是最能让自己安心的味道。  
“别以为你说几句‘对不起’就能搪塞我。快说啊！到底发生什么事了……”  
“其实也没什么。青峰君你不是从椿小姐那边拿来了许多东西么？就是那些瓶瓶罐罐的，然后阿玉小姐让我一起帮忙找一种叫‘香水’的东西，不知你有没有听说过？”  
哈啊……？香水？就是抹身上的那种？  
意外的反应让黑子感到非常吃惊，没想到在女妓中颇为流传的‘传言’竟真的存在，就连青峰都有所耳闻、让黑子不知该说些什么才好。  
“这次客人给椿带的都是些香水、精油之类的东西。反正我也不知道，你该不会是闻了那玩意突然变成这样的吧？真是……受不了你。”  
一边抱怨道、一边用手指使劲掐了掐自己的鼻尖；乍看之下是为了惩罚自己的‘好奇’而做出的行为，可事实上男人的动作远比看起来的要轻柔，唯独炙热的体温仿佛烙印一般残留在了肌理的表面，鲜明的触感使得身体莫名的开始发热、就连呼吸都因为而变得性急起来。然后呢？你是闻了哪瓶东西之后变成现在这样了？见青峰如是开口追问道，眨了眨眼的黑子缓缓扭转过了脑袋，随即指了指不远处的深色陶瓶、轻声启唇说道。就是那个，虽然都是‘香水’、可味道与其他的不太一样，闻起来非常的刺鼻；说着、那一瞬间的不凡体验再次在脑海中复苏，迫使黑子下意识的捂住了鼻子，微微弓起了上身。  
“明明之前那瓶铃兰花的‘香水’就给人一种很自然的舒畅感，两者真的完全不同、香水还真是一种奇妙的东西啊。”  
“……呐，哲。你说你闻了那东西之后才觉得身体不适的吧？具体有哪些‘症状’？”  
突然调转的话题让黑子感到有些蹊跷，而原本还为自己的反常显得非常惊慌的青峰就像是突然释怀了似的、过于平静的态度很快便激起了黑子的疑心，却还是老老实实的依照对方的吩咐、将自己的不适娓娓道了出来。先是头晕、心跳开始加速，现在则是觉得身体不断在发热……还没等自己把话说完、频频摩挲着下巴的‘番人’竟微微扬起了嘴角，不怀好意的痞笑使得黑子立马竖起了戒心，试图伸手推开男人的胸膛、然而伸出的单手却被青峰一把握入了手心。  
“青峰君……？到底是怎么了？你是不是知道了些什么？”  
“啊啊，我当然知道了。这里可是葺屋啊，客人们会送些什么、又怀着什么小心思才会送礼，我这个看门的当然比任何人都清楚了。”  
“………………”  
明明在吟语甜腻的情话时露骨又直接、却在至关重要的时刻迂回又委婉；伸手捂上了自己那微微半启的双唇，将所有的反问与抗议堵回了口中，湿热的舌头舔舐上了敏感的耳根、利用前齿轻轻啃咬着，瘙痒的触感化为一道道无形的电流顺着耳背一窜而过，让黑子猛地绷直了身体、细声呻吟起来。香水自然是好东西，可它不能算是最‘实用’的、顶多是用来‘锦上添花’的工具罢了；一边说着，一边将指节探入唇齿间的缝隙深处，当男人粗暴的撬开了自己的口腔、如同把玩一般将手指缠绕上了自己的舌叶之时，意味深长的低吟更像是一种‘咒语’，使得黑子的头脑再一次嗡嗡作响，如同火烧般滚烫的身体则是坦然的接受了本能的操纵、接受了对方那用上了全力的拥抱。  
“至于那瓶让你‘意乱情迷’成这样的东西……就由我来告诉你真正的用法吧。”  
“唔……！”

失焦的视线因沙哑的呻吟而朦胧，滚烫的双颊在男人的爱抚之下莫名的隐隐作痛；体温化为名为情欲的‘薄雾’涌动在紧贴的胸膛之间，汗水不断从毛孔渗出、而缠绕在对方脖颈的双臂却无暇擦去那些咸涩的水滴，粗长的指节笼络着冰凉的液体不断在后穴蠢动，刺鼻的气味成了一种麻痹神经的毒药、使得黑子大口大口深吸着浑浊的空气、断断续续的叫声隐含着说不出的欢愉之情。  
“啊、啊……哈啊……”  
压抑与克制就只会让自己更加痛苦罢了，这是黑子开始频繁出入这条花柳之街后学会的第一件事，每当自己碍于自尊而咬牙忍耐时，彻底被官能所操控的身体宛如抗议一般细细抽搐，那无法泄欲的苦涩没少让黑子感到惊慌失措，而掌控着这一切的‘罪魁祸首’正希望看到自己那无法自制的煽情模样，一边呵着热气、一边亲吻着敏感的耳垂，将整个耳廓含入了口中。你总算放弃忍耐了啊？早点照我说的去做不就好了，害我浪费了那么多时间。咕哝的话语远比那湿粘的‘媚药’要来的更为奏效，就在黑子试图开口反驳之时、埋没在体内的手指开始剧烈的抽送，持续发疼的黏膜不断迎合着抽动的韵律蠕动着，酥麻的腰肢不由自主的款摆了起来。光是用手指翻搅着体内就让自己险些吐了精，紧贴着男人小腹的分身随着不安分的腰际时不时摩擦着露出的前端，每一次怀有别意的肢体接触都能助涨躁动的欲望，就连满是蛊惑意味的试探都成了催情的‘咒语’，使得萦绕在体内的欲火变得更加不可收拾。  
“感觉很舒服吧……？说说有什么感觉？和平时有什么不一样？”  
“不、不是……我不知道……只是感觉好难受……！”  
恍惚的神志早已无法自由操纵疲软的身体，感觉自己就好像沦为了一具人形傀儡、只能任由眼前的男人肆意摆弄。卑猥又露骨的试探更是加快了心脏的跳动，待到黑子微微蹙着双眉、就好像抱怨似的愤愤瞪了对方一眼时，始终痞笑着的番人仿佛安慰般的佯装起了乖巧、不断亲吻着自己的额头、而埋没在后穴中的指节却更为剧烈的翻搅起来。  
“是是是，是我不好，我会好好负起责任的，这下你能安心了吧？”  
“唔……！嗯……唔嗯……”  
霸占了口腔的舌尖几乎舔舐遍了每一寸黏膜，用力吸吮着自己那早已麻木了的舌叶、过于冗长的深吻甚至让黑子产生了疼痛的感觉，躁动的身体使得呼吸变得越发急促之际、也让意识变得极为的模糊。恍惚之中、察觉到男人缓缓抽出了不安分的手指；取而代之的是他那昂扬的性器，不断在臀瓣之间摩擦，却迟迟不肯进入、仿佛在等待着什么，迫使黑子有些不耐的晃了晃腰肢。不过偶尔看到你这么饥渴难耐的样子也不错，我本来以为你不太喜欢做这档子事，和你的脸也不搭调；唐突的呢喃让强忍着欲火煎熬的黑子微微睁开了湿润的眼眸，映入眼帘的是青峰那张略显内疚的表情、宛如自嘲般的苦笑使得黑子默默垂下了眼帘，既无法反驳、也无法点头允诺，从某种意义上来说青峰并没有说错，然而黑子并不是不喜欢做爱的感觉，只是对于那过于沉沦在快感之中的自己感到异常羞耻罢了。  
“但是每次你都有好好射出来所以我觉得自己还不算有亏待你，不过就现在这模样来看、搞不好你还挺有那方面的‘天赋’的？”  
“这与‘天赋’无关吧，都是因为青峰君涂了药、所以才……”  
音落、余光下意识的投向了不远处的陶土器皿，那不知用什么药材制成的媚药对不善情事的黑子来说是致命的‘猛毒’，光是闻到那股气味就让身体无法自制的蠢蠢欲动，然而当青峰用着近乎诱骗的手段、将湿黏的液体涂抹在自己的后穴之时，黑子并没有拒绝、也不觉得抗拒，这并不是出于妥协或是大胆，一切都是出于对男人的迁就与信赖罢了。  
“不过有件事青峰君你误会了。我并不是不喜欢这档子事、甚至可以说是非常好奇，不然也不会每周都来这里和你见面，不知道这算不算的上你口中所说的‘天赋’。”  
“……你这家伙，论贫嘴的功夫就连那些妓女都比不上你。”  
话音刚落、忽然挺进的腰肢便将分身的前端插入了后穴的入口，充分扩张的后穴几乎毫不费力的便接纳了男人的欲望、借助着湿黏的莫名液体，不断向着体内深处推进。感受着肠壁被缓缓撑开的整个过程，过于鲜明的触感使得黑子大声呻吟起来，过快的心跳已经不下一次让黑子产生窒息的错觉，然而正当自己默默闭上双眼、如同祈愿般准备迎接更为激烈的抽送之时，被自己压制在身下的‘番人’竟不再动作，一手扶着自己那阵阵犯麻的腰际，一边用手拨开了沾满了液体的臀肉，在如同火烧般的耳畔诉说起了蛊惑的咒语。  
“既然你那么‘好奇’……那就自己试试看吧，照你自己想做的去做就好。”  
“唔……”  
说着，稍稍支起了上身的青峰用着他那高挺的鼻梁摩挲着汗湿的侧颈，唇瓣略过了锁骨、前齿轻轻啃咬上了自己的肩头。  
“什么都不要想、什么也都不要顾忌，这里只有我和你。你的糗态只有我能看到，这不是因为我想戏弄你、而是想知道你的全部，想知道你卸下所有伪装后的样子，毕竟‘吉原’就是这样的一个地方啊。”  
“……刚才你对我的那句揶揄，还是用在青峰君你自己身上比较合适。”  
青峰与自己不同，出生在吉原、生长在吉原，不光光是生活、就连整个人生都是围绕着这条色欲之街而转动着。黑子对这样的青峰并没有什么不满，应该说正是因为两人的‘迥异’才能将这份孽缘延续至今，途中经历了无数次的摩擦也发生了不少的误会和争吵，然而这些宝贵的体验却让黑子越发深刻的感受到了自己正‘活着’的事实，毕竟人偶不会说话、不会抱怨、更不会与自己争闹。让自己学会了这一切的人正是青峰，包括该如何品尝肉体结合所产生的快感、只有在与男人独处的这一个个春宵之夜里，黑子才会产生自己正活着的自觉。  
“其实比起肉体的结合，我更喜欢接吻。”  
虽然被插入的那一方是自己、然而拥抱着对方的那一方同样也是自己；只在入口处浅浅摩擦的分身因黑子的那番暗示而不再律动，待到自己伸手轻捧上男人的脑袋、主动奉上有些红肿的双唇时，突然轻笑了一声的‘宿主之子’低声咕哝了一句‘是吗’，却没有得到黑子的回应、取而代之的是舌尖那性急的交缠。早已决定放下过去的黑子自然也不会去在意青峰在认识自己之前拥抱过多少女人，自己的心胸没有那么狭隘、对于男人的风流史也没有多大的兴趣，只是一想到他会用着同样温柔的爱抚去疼爱别人的光景，黑子还是会陷入莫名的颓丧，就好像心里多了一块无法消失的淤结，使得整个人变得坐立难安。  
“为什么呢……明明谁都没有教过我，为什么会自然而然的就做出这种行为呢……”  
“那当然是因为你自己想要啊。不然还会有什么理由。”  
过于爽快的答案更像是在推卸责任，惹得黑子暗暗苦笑之余、也让跨坐在对方身上的人形使更为认清了自己。双唇的一次又一次的交叠再次点燃了渐渐冷却的情欲，如同婴儿吸吮乳汁一般将青峰的下唇含入了口中、又凭借着记忆学着男人平日的模样用着切齿摩挲着唇瓣的内侧。在自己的煽动之下，似乎有些无法把持的番人稍稍挪了挪下肢，扶持着腰际的大手佯装不经意的轻押着自己的胯骨，仿佛催促一般、却又碍于面子不敢大幅度的晃动。你还准备亲多久啊……光是亲嘴能够满足得了你吗。变向得指责依旧满是平日的霸道，然而黑子并不惧怕这些、反而觉得这样的青峰非常惹人怜爱；见自己不慌不乱的摇了摇头，愤愤咋了咋舌的‘暴君’就好像自暴自弃似的翻转着身体、将自己压制在身下，长驱而入的性器就这么一鼓作气的贯穿了整个身子，甜蜜的痛楚使得大脑一片空白的同时也让断断续续的呻吟变得越发激昂。  
“你不着急我都快被你急死了……！可恶……到底是谁折磨谁啊……！？”  
“啊……青峰君、……！”  
跨洋被当做‘贡品’献上的情药不光光只让黑子变得失常，就连青峰也在不自觉中受到了那股气味的影响、异常亢奋的粗喘便是最好的证明。看着对方那涨红的脸颊，伸手缠绕上后颈的人形使主动立起了双膝、将颓力的双腿缠绕上了男人的腰际；就只知道装乖巧来唬人，明明主导权应该是在我手里才对啊……！不知指向谁的咒骂使得黑子不禁失笑，就在自己唇角轻扬之际、再度咋舌的‘番人’使劲啃咬上了自己的锁骨，随即摆动起了腰肢，用着他那火热的欲望摩擦着因药效而隐隐发疼的内壁。  
“凭什么到最后都是我一个人在那一头热……可恶……气死我了……！”  
“啊、哈啊、啊啊……”  
硕大的欲望一次又一次的撞击着敏感的深处，强烈的抽送麻痹了整个下身，然而青峰的双手却温柔得让人不敢相信，一次又一次为自己擦拭着被汗水弄湿的脸庞，仿佛连同自己的吐息都要一并吞噬般亲吻上了自己那微启的双唇。晃动的摇杆时快时慢，短暂的停顿过后、再度挺入的性器浅浅的摩擦着后穴的入口，而不知在何时摸索上胸膛的双手笼络着粘稠的液体、搓揉着挺立的乳尖，尽是恶意的爱抚使得黑子的喘息愈来愈高昂，整个上身更像是不受控制般高高挺起、迎合着男人的抚弄，细细轻颤着。  
“唔嗯……青峰君……再用力一点……”  
令人脸红心跳的求欢言词是最为真挚的渴求，虽然明白是那来历不明的药物将自己不为人知的本性诱导出来的，可黑子并不以此为羞耻，因为拥抱着自己的人不是别人、而是青峰；狼狈的模样也好、渴望被情欲灌溉的糗态也罢，黑子都不在乎，只要对方愿意将自己视为一个男人去看待。肤浅的欢淫之词无疑加深了彼此的冲动，一声满是不耐的咋舌声后、大力挺进着摇杆的‘番人’如同戳刺般摩擦着窄道深处，大手不断在高热不退的股间抚摸、粗重的喘息落在上下起伏的胸前，分不清是责备还是欢喜。舌尖笼络着唾液舔舐上了胸前的凸起，细细痉挛的肉壁迎合着忽进忽退的热楔不断蠕动着，快感化为电流、不断在体内流窜，断断续续的闷吟尽是对更为高涨的欢愉的索求。青峰君……青峰君……在一声又一声呼唤中，伸出双手的人形使牢牢的搂住了沁着汗液的胴体，在一股仿佛坠入深渊的恐惧的驱使之下、挺身咬上对方脖颈的黑子几乎用上了全身的力气，直至鲜血那特有的铁锈味在口腔中蔓延，扭曲的喜悦化为官能的情欲、让黑子就这么混混沌沌的射了精。  
“好痛……！你这家伙，做这种恶作剧是在报复我吗？”  
一边抚摸着渗着献血的咬痕，一边愤愤的低声咒骂道；而从男人那嬉笑着的神情来看，青峰不像是在生气、甚至还有些高兴，唯独那总是想着该如何戏弄自己的兴致始终未减，更像是装腔作势的反击让黑子不禁在心中暗暗发笑。青峰君不也一直对我又咬又舔的吗？这种程度的伤口根本算不上是报复吧；音落，重新支起上身的人形使微微吐着舌尖、舔舐上了有些淤红的伤口，时不时吸吮着、直至血液那特有的腥味溢满自己的整个口腔。  
“不过要是被人看见了……恐怕会引来不好的谣言吧。”  
“……我懂了，你是想让我和人炫耀是吧？生怕别人不知道我和你的关系？”  
上扬的口气无论怎么听都夹杂着暗度陈仓的嫌疑，强健的手臂环绕上了自己那颓软无力的腰肢，就好像威胁一般、微微眯起的双眸使得男人的视线变得更为凌厉，却莫名的让黑子感到更为安心。你该不会是害怕楼里的那些游女对我心存不轨、才搞这种幼稚的小把戏吧？一边说着，一边再度展开了抽送，一度因射精后的空虚感而变得有些倦怠的身体在男人的挑逗下再次点燃了欲火，而迷药的后劲使得身体变得比方才来的更为酥麻，就好像融化了似的、迫使黑子又一次忘我的启唇呻吟起来。  
“说啊。你到底想要我怎样？是想让我只做你的人？还是想从我这里得到什么？”  
“啊、唔……啊啊……”  
一连串的逼问让黑子忍不住开始思考，可每当自己试图竭力寻回仅存的理智、断断续续的抽送总是硬生生的就那一点点头绪彻底击碎。黑子是喜欢青峰的，就像喜欢着一个普通人一样喜欢着他、就像爱慕着一个普通人一样爱慕着他，或许自己分不清所谓的主次关系，也不明白试图将某个存在彻底占为己有的冲动，可既然两人是爱与被爱的关系、成全彼此那小小的任性又算的了什么呢？短促的低吼混淆了气急的喘息，不断摩擦着内壁的欲望因亢奋的情欲而变得更为炙热，然而黑子从青峰的眼底所看到的不光光只有对自己的那份渴望、还有一些暧昧不清的不安，就好像生怕自己会随时消失一样，正因为害怕、才会不惜装出一副恶人的样子，抓紧眼下的每分每秒将自己每一寸肌肤都一并占据。……这些问题应该是由我来问才对，你到底想要我怎么样？又想从我这里得到什么？只可惜自己早已沉沦在快感的热浪之中、神魂颠倒的意识早已没有理性可言，喘息与呻吟是自己唯一能够发出的声响，干涩的喉咙隐隐生疼、然而叫喊却无法停止，直到微微蹙着眉头的番人再次附身堵上了自己的双唇，黑子也都没能将最后的心声传达给男人，只能祈祷着舌尖的交缠能够为他带来些许的安慰、希望青峰能明白努力想要将这份羁绊维系下去的并不只有他一人而已。

“啊……不行……果然做到大天亮太过火了，就连我也觉得有点吃不消了……”  
无数次的结合、无数次的拥吻；记不清是在第几次射精之后、彻底失去了知觉的黑子就这么在情交的途中昏睡了过去，待到自己醒来之时，天际已经浮现出了朝阳的光辉，然而黑子却无暇欣赏难得的美景，酸疼不已的身体就好像快要散架似的、就连趴着都让自己忍不住哀叫连连。模糊的记忆像极了一盘散沙，唯独男人贯穿自己的触感仍旧盘踞在下体、怎么都挥之不去；闻声，稍稍侧转过了脑袋的人形使眨了眨酸涩的双眸，凝视着对方的侧颜，只见同样光裸着身子的青峰从一旁拿来了那瓶危险的陶制容器，如同把玩一般端倪了好一阵子，随即打开了圆形的瓶盖、嗅了好一阵子。  
“明明一开始我没什么反应的，可能是抹太多了吧，到最后就连自己也都中招了。你怎么样？药效应该差不多退了吧？身体好点了么？”  
“嗯……是好点了，但我想到中午之前是没办法一个人行动了……”  
因药效而彻底迷失了自我的两人几乎用着黑子无法想象的方式寻求着快感的欢愉，一次次要求男人进入自己的身体、就好像永远不会厌倦似的；大胆的跨坐在对方的胯间款摆着失控的身体，就连黑子都不知道自己是凭借着什么才会做出如此癫狂又失态的行为，光是回想、就让自己羞耻的无地自容。不过作为媚药来说的确是很有效，没想到能把对这种事这么淡薄的你变成这样、‘印度’这地方的药师还挺有两下子的嘛；说完、一脸痞笑着的‘暴君’立马钻进了狭窄又闷热的被窝，佯装好心的替自己揉捏着酸疼的后背，可很快就‘原形毕露’、别有意图的搓揉起了自己的臀部。黑子当然不讨厌被青峰拥抱、也很喜欢在射精后依旧彼此痴缠、依依不舍的感觉；只不过这到底是为了弥补不安而发生的行为，又或是纯属对快感的贪恋，黑子分不清楚、也从未有人教过自己，而一味迎合别人的脚步又不是自己的作风，只能不断地靠着自省来寻找着答案，黑子还是第一次为自己的迟钝感到如此焦急。  
“对了，我让阿玉给你的东西你都看过了吧？有找到喜欢的么？”  
一边用手指拨弄着自己的发梢、一边低声开口询问道，见自己有些发愣的摇了摇头，皱了皱眉的年轻宿主似乎有些不悦，就连说话的口气都要比刚才低沉了几分、迫使黑子循声抬起了双眼，怔怔的凝视着男人的双眸。怎么，你不喜欢啊？亏我费了那么大功夫从椿那里抢过来，好歹给我点面子啊。也许是认为自己那过于平淡的反应让他丢脸了吧，一想到青峰是用着什么样的表情苦苦从坐镇花魁宝座的女妓手中夺来这些玩物的，实在不忍心再泼对方冷水的黑子缓缓钻出了被窝，随即在屋内张望了一阵；当自己伸手拿起了那瓶装有铃兰花香的小瓶、紧紧握入掌心之时，总算松开了眉头的青峰难掩窃喜的挠了挠鼻尖，接着兴致勃勃的掰开了自己的手指，从黑子的手中夺过了小巧的容器。  
“你要这个是吧？还有没有什么想要的？别和我客气啊，只要对的上眼的都拿回去好了，就算不喜欢、高价卖了也能换点私房钱……”  
“不是的。我是想让青峰君把这瓶东西转交给阿玉小姐，顺便让青峰君替我对她说声抱歉。”  
“…………哈啊？”  
出乎意料的‘请求’让眼前的‘番人’立马变了颜色，一声‘凭什么要给她’让黑子难掩无奈的叹了口气，却又不想再引起不必要的误会、只能耐心解释了起来。今天我给阿玉小姐添了不少麻烦，她明明那么用心的招待我、却还因为我的关系遭到青峰君的责骂，我实在是觉得过意不去；说着，稍稍顿了顿神的人形使意味深长的瞪了一眼火冒三丈的年轻宿主，就在对方企图开口反驳之际、立马伸手捂上双唇的黑子微微皱起了眉头，仿佛要挟一般、伸手将青峰那紧握着小瓶的右手推至了男人的胸前。  
“拜托了，青峰君。就当是我的一个请求吧。这瓶铃兰花香水就请你替我转角给阿玉小姐，祝愿她能够心想事成。”  
“……知道了知道了，真是……你什么时候能对我这么温柔啊，这不是摆明让我嫉妒嘛……”  
无论平日摆出多么蛮不讲理的霸道态度，唯我独尊的表象之下是比任何人都要体贴温柔的真心。黑子喜欢青峰的矛盾、更是珍惜他对自己的那份迁就，对于与傀儡人形打了太久交道的黑子来说，谁都可以与自己擦肩而过、谁都只是从自己眼前匆匆经过的过客；然而青峰却截然不同，明明两人之间的成长与遭遇有着云泥之别、然而偏偏是青峰闯入了自己的生命，男人的存在如同光一般耀眼、也如同光一般温暖，为自己点亮了那原本就只有黑与白的荒诞人生。……能让我变得这么任性的就只有青峰君而已，难道这还不够吗？音落、抚摸上咬痕的手指不断摩挲着那片微微红肿的肌理，一声自嘲的轻笑使得眼前的‘番人’涨红了脸颊、又因双唇的短暂轻触而加深了颜色，唯独在脸旁嚅嗫的耳语久久在空气中回响。  
“只有青峰君而已。如果对象是你……恐怕我就无法变得这么洒脱了吧。”  
“…………哈哈、你还真是个残酷的家伙啊，哲。”


	5. 《Wake me up》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作背景设定长篇《影を追う光》（2012年5月）

加利福尼亚的春天可以说是黑子最喜欢的季节。没有了灼人的阳光、连绵的阴雨使得这座被称为‘天使之城’的都市蒙上了一股特别的气味。黑子不知道怎么形容、又或许是自己离开家乡实在太久，潮湿的空气与花草的芬芳常常让自己想到远在东方的故乡，以及每日与自己维持着通话的亲朋好友，然而自己却因沉睡在身旁的男人而从未心生过思乡之情。  
“唔嗯……几点了……？”  
在一连串刺耳的闹铃声中睁开了睡眼，从被窝中探出了脑袋的黑子微微眯着酸涩的双眸、凭着记忆将有些犯麻的双手伸进了松软的枕头底下，摸出了冰冷的手机，解开了上锁的屏幕。时间正好是清晨七点半，距离今天第一节历史课还有一个小时的时间；黑子虽然喜欢加州的雨季、却总是因为气温与灰蒙蒙的天空而变得特别的嗜睡，而‘早起’自然就成了一件不得不面对的‘折磨’。身体就像是被捆绑上了千斤重的锁链一样，待到大脑好不容易渐渐明晰、几度尝试支起身子的黑子最终还是老老实实的趴回了床头：并不是因为自己战胜不了恼人的睡魔，而是环拥着自己的胳臂实在太过执拗与沉重。听着在耳畔不断起伏的呼吸声，默默在心头叹了口气的黑子小心翼翼的挪了挪身体，一边翻转着身子、一边伸手拍了拍青峰那滚烫的脸颊，轻声启唇呼喊着男人的名字。  
“青峰君。……青峰君，差不多该起床了，不然要迟到了。”  
“唔……哲……？”  
在飞机落地之前、黑子曾经做过无数次遐想，遐想美国校园生活、遐想自己与青峰在一起生活的模样。可事实上除了教育理念的不同之外，一切就与两人在日本时并没有什么太大的变化，同一屋檐下的生活也并非像黑子所想的那样充满惊喜，快乐的记忆变多了、争执与摩擦也变得更为频繁；在变得更加了解彼此的同时也注意到了对方那些不为人知的一面。听着睡眼朦胧的‘暴君’懒洋洋的低声支吾着，苦笑了一声的黑子使劲扯了扯男人那柔软的耳廓，然而自己那微不足道的‘暴力’并没有想象中那般奏效，反而使得青峰像是反抗似的箍紧了胳臂、惊人的蛮力让黑子忍不住在心中暗暗叫疼。  
“再不起来的话上课要迟到了。虽然也不是什么很重要的课……可缺勤的话说不定会错过什么重要的东西，我觉得还是去听听比较好。”  
中肯的说法 对我行我素的青峰来说就只不过是虚伪的漂亮话罢了，听自己如是劝说道，睁开了单眼的‘奇迹’微微蹙起了眉头、表情上尽是不耐的意味。你还真是一节课都不拉下……历史这种课自己在家看看书不就行了么；说完、就好像故意与自己怄气似的，还没等黑子来得及开口反驳，忽然掀起被子的‘暴君’将这么将两人的身体硬生生的缠裹进了闷热的被窝，炙热的体温与熟悉的气息很快便充溢了整个空间、就好像身处在另外一个截然不同的世界，就连窗外那吵闹的喧嚣竟都忽然消失不见。  
“今天就别去了，老老实实的睡到中午吧。外面天气那么糟糕我也懒得开车，要不然你就自己坐公车去，反正我绝对不要这么早起来。”  
“你这样根本就是威胁啊……”  
在异国他乡生活并不是一件容易的事。语言的障碍，文化与生活习惯的不同；在选择出国之前黑子一直都对自己的生存能力抱有很大的信心，然而直到真正开始在美国生活、青峰对自己的照顾远远要多于自己对男人的帮助。令人意外的是、美国这个国家的人文环境非常适合被认为过于自由散漫的青峰，无论是人际关系也好、又或是体育竞技的氛围也罢，看着曾经处处让人操心的‘奇迹’竟游刃有余的在这片陌生的国土上渐渐开创了自己的一片天地，黑子是发自内心的为他感到高兴，而对比后所形成的落差感也没少让自己感到自卑。  
“最近球队训练的情况怎么样？听班上的同学说成绩不是很理想？”  
背脊感受着不断从胸膛传来的热度，微微掀起被子一角的黑子有意无意的寻找起了聊天的话题，在青峰的胁迫面前、黑子别无选择，只能一味的成全男人的任性，这恐怕是自己唯一知道的该如何去宠溺对方的方式。见从身后环抱着自己的‘奇迹’点了点头，难免有些担忧的黑子却没有勇气扭头确认青峰脸上的表情；青峰的确很强、可毕竟人外有人山外有山，曾经被称为‘奇迹世代’中‘最强’的王牌而备受瞩目的男人在高手云集的美国并不足以成为出类拔萃的‘天才’，可正因为如此青峰才拥有更多的成长空间、而这也是黑子想要陪伴在他身旁见证他努力奋斗的每一个瞬间的最大理由。  
“是啊。这次东部的球队很强，尤其是密歇根州的几所学校。加州几个分校之间的竞争就已经很激烈了，我们教练天天都摆着一张臭脸、光是看着就没有训练的心情。”  
想要让青峰这样好强的人示弱是比登天还难的事，然而男人常常在黑子的面前抱怨，输了比赛时也会表现的非常低落、甚至食不下咽。每当看见这样的青峰，黑子都会莫名的感到高兴，因为这恰恰证明了男人比任何人都相信自己，正是出于这份信任才会毫不在意的在自己的面前露出软弱的一面，所以每当青峰像是诉苦似的喋喋不休时，黑子都会耐心的将他的话听到最后，也很少在中途插嘴。敌对校的实力增进，自家球队的内部矛盾；听着那一件件似曾相识的‘故事’、黑子暗自回忆起了国中时的那段时光。自从青峰第一次尝到败北的滋味之后、男人也渐渐意识到团队意识的重要性，可直到和青峰以半同居的方式一起生活之前、黑子从来都不曾想过自己有朝一日会从青峰的嘴里听到这些话，不知该说是讽刺还是该为男人高兴的微妙感觉让黑子不禁哑然失笑。  
“啊、最离谱的是我们的队长竟然和拉拉队里的一人传出了不好的传言，听说是把对方肚子搞大了，所以害得我们训练紧急叫停一周。”  
除了比赛与训练相关的消息之外、身为‘外人’的黑子偶尔也会从青峰这里听到这类的‘八卦新闻’，尽管那些又怪异又冗长的外文名黑子一个都记不清楚，可一旦听多了、多少会留下点印象。就在自己竭力在记忆中寻找着那些大同小异的脸谱时，忽然将双唇贴上自己耳廓的‘暴君’冷不防的舔了一记自己的耳背，惹得黑子立马耸起了双肩、慌慌张张的转过了脑袋。  
“虽说外国人开放可对这类事管的却很紧。但是我们之间就没这种‘烦恼’了，除了赛前禁欲之外、其他时间想怎么做就怎么做，你说呢？”  
“青峰君你到底想表达什么……”  
紧贴着小腹的掌心不断向下游走，过于明显的意图让黑子下意识的皱了皱眉头，却并没有抗拒或是感到排斥，类似的情景也不是第一次发生。两人都处于精力最为旺盛的青年时期，对快感的渴望、对性的好奇，光是从外表来看就不难猜到青峰是那种对性行为兴致勃勃的人，而很少有人知道黑子其实也异常贪恋被快感冲散神志的那一瞬间，唯一的区别就只有对习惯与方式的偏好罢了。身体深处还残留着昨夜欢愉后的余韵，男人仅仅只是用手指拨弄稀疏的毛发便让黑子下意识的屏住了呼吸；因生理反应而自然呈现出半勃起状态的分身缓缓被纳入了粗糙的掌心，可还没等到青峰开始动作、隐隐的瘙痒感便迫使黑子曲起了双膝，一手紧握上了环绕在胸前的左臂，一边深吸了一口气、好似抱怨一般低声揶揄了起来。  
“昨晚不是已经做过了吗？况且我是因为看青峰君你很累才陪你一起翘课的，如果你只是为了做这种事而逃学的话我不想奉陪。”  
出于逞强而卖弄的嘴皮子显然没有被对方放在心上，见同样和自己蜷缩在被窝里的‘暴君’不以为然的撇了撇嘴，一声‘你少和我来这套’让黑子忍不住长叹了一口气。自己的确没资格说青峰些什么，那因期待而细细颤抖着的器官便是最好的证明。再说我原本是打算要睡回笼觉的啊！先做一次、再继续睡嘛。音落、就这么痞笑着的‘奇迹’利用空闲的大手高高抬起了自己的右腿，粗长的手指就这么长驱而入般的深入了尚未闭合的窄道，一边摩擦着充血的黏膜、一边轻咬着自己的耳廓。  
“‘做完之后再睡反而睡的比较沉’，这话不是你自己说的嘛。”  
“唔、……！我不记得我有说过这种话、啊……！”

使坏是两人在做爱时最常做出的无意识的行为，不论是青峰还是黑子、双方都会为了让对方出糗而做出一些意想不到的行径，像是放下顾虑与矜持大胆诱惑、又或是通过肢体上的接触而制造除了快感之外的别样感触。湿热的舌尖沿着后颈舔舐上了凸起的肩胛骨，被舔舐过的肌理就好像被涂抹上了某种毒药一般阵阵发烫；感受着不停律动的手指性急的撑开了尚未消肿的后穴、未知的快感使得黑子情不自禁的开始呻吟，就算想要抑制自己那不争气的喉咙、紧闭的双唇也会硬生生的被男人的手指撬开，狼狈的姿态就只会让黑子变得更为难堪罢了。  
“你看、嘴上满满都是大道理，身体倒还是和平时一样老实。”  
满是调侃意味的揶揄让黑子顿时热了耳廓，想要反驳却找不到余裕、屹立在股间的分身被紧紧握在了掌心，笼络着少量的体液、忽快忽慢的上下套弄着。当青峰那低沉的嗓音如同甜蜜的‘凶器’一般滑入自己的耳蜗时，黑子几乎反射性的扭了扭酥麻的腰肢，隐隐发疼的黏膜迎合着手指抽送的频率细细痉挛着，而就在自己的气息变得越发急促之际、似乎察觉到了什么的‘暴君’忽然停下了动作，随即像是画圆般的压按着敏感的腺体，轻轻用拇指的指腹拨弄着性器前端的下沿。  
“现在你还想着要去上学么？嗯？‘黑子同学’？”  
“别闹了……赶紧结束吧，我真的很困、嗯……！”  
虽说恼人的指节一直摩擦着最为敏感的部位，然而青峰就像是有意避开这些敏感点似的、简单的搔弄几下后就莫名的‘绕道而行’，短暂的爱抚总是挠不到痒处、惹得黑子难掩性急的轻声责备起来，这恰恰正是青峰想要得到的‘回应’。这可是你说的啊，别到时候又不承认、说我整天就只知道欺负你；说完、猛地抽出了手指的‘奇迹’就这么硬生生的掰开了自己的臀肉，而下一秒、男人便将他那硕大的欲望插入了还未扩充充分的入口，钻心的疼痛迫使黑子倒吸了一口冷气、紧握起了双拳，弓起了汗湿的背脊。  
“啊……啊、好痛……青峰君、这样好痛……！”  
“再忍忍……很快就好了，没事的。”  
仅仅凭着蛮力就贯穿了整个身体，强烈的痛楚让黑子因反射性的恐惧而大口大口深吸着浑浊的空气；不断打颤的单腿被男人高高抬起、在没有使用任何润滑剂的情况下就这么进入了自己的体内，粗大炙热的热楔摩擦内壁的感触让黑子不可避免的产生了生理上的排斥与异物感，就连原本因官能而渐渐酥软的身体都因此而变得越发僵硬。像这样粗暴又不懂体贴的性爱黑子不是第一次尝试，自己也明白青峰绝对不是因为想要故意刁难或是折磨自己才做出这样的行为；落在侧颈与耳根的亲吻便是最好的证明，看着因隐忍而紧皱着双眉的黑子、缓缓抬起自己下颚的‘奇迹’亲吻上了自己的双唇，因舌尖的交缠而高涨的情欲多少冲淡了因疼痛而造成的恐惧，却并没能为自己带走肉体上的痛感，倒是让两人的呼吸变得湿热了几分。  
“一会就不疼了，不过你身体里真的好热啊……该不会是昨晚的‘火’还没消下去吧？”  
一边在耳畔如是低声咕哝道，一边用着空闲的左手玩弄起了坚挺的乳首。青峰从不会在自己的面前掩饰‘好色’的本性，却热衷于揭穿黑子那清淡寡欲的‘假象’、硬是要将黑子与自己归类为同一种类的人。因单腿被高高抬起而无法肆意动作、只能像是逆来顺受般承受着男人给予自己的一切；缓慢的抽送、恶意的爱抚，在青峰的‘折磨’之下，黑子只能一味的呻吟，轻微的嗓音如同小猫鸣叫时的鼻音、不断难耐的扭动着阵阵犯麻的腰肢，又在对方的挑逗之下高高仰起了下颚，主动抬手搓揉起了另一边的乳首  
“而且感觉好紧……搞不好这次我会比你先出来，你倒是把身体放松点啊。”  
“这我怎么控制得了、唔……！”  
强人所难的要求充其量也只不过是男人用来掩饰自己的羞赧而一时所逞的口舌之快罢了。然而黑子明明知道这一点却还是没有反击的余力，一心渴求着欲望能够尽快得到宣泄的‘影子’只能任由对方肆意妄为的摆弄，学着青峰手上的动作用手指的前端拨弄着有些红肿的凸起，不断吸吮着对方那湿滑的舌尖。快感化为无形的电流、如同灼热的白波一般从腰际直冲头顶，不断痉挛的内壁就好像引导似的渐渐将不断胀大的分身纳入了窄道的更深处，最初的疼痛也因高涨的欲火而变得不再恼人，待到黑子再度寻回恍惚的神志，青峰的欲望已经顶到了最为敏感的那一点、用着类似于撞击的方式，不断摩擦着紧缩的黏膜。  
“哈啊、啊啊……那里、再右边一点……”  
既无法合拢被强行分开的双腿，也无力做出任何形式的反抗；索性选择自暴自弃的黑子就这么放下了最后的矜持，更为大胆的张开了双腿、开始张嘴主动渴求着更为激烈的‘宠溺’。淫猥的说辞惹来的是几声不耐的咋舌声，然而这并不是因为自己那过于露骨的‘要求’害得青峰恼羞成怒、只是自己那过于坦率的态度让自认为游刃有余的‘奇迹’乱了方寸，这也是黑子对男人方才的嚣张态度所做出的一种小小报复。  
“然后再用力一点……那样比较舒服、就和昨晚一样……！”  
“你这人真是……我到底该拿你怎么办才好啊？！”  
青峰的这一问题黑子也不知道该怎么回答，应该说自己也很想问对方相同的问题，自己究竟该拿他怎么办才好呢？黑子想从青峰那得到的东西很简单，最基本的关怀、最基本的尊重、以及彼此间的互相扶持，青峰也早就将这一切全都交给了黑子，但自己却始终感觉不到满足。之所以会如此贪婪的从男人身上寻求肉体上的欢愉也是因为这个原因吧。对青峰的爱慕就像是一瓶永远装不满的容器，无论倾注了多少的感情也都无法填补昔日那因淡成陌路而留下的空洞；不知在何时松开的双臂顺着腿跟环绕上了腰际，深埋在体内的欲望也如黑子所愿的那般加快了抽送的频率，既蛮横、又粗暴，唯独落在后颈的亲吻一如既往的温柔，强烈的落差让黑子情不自禁的低声闷吟，随着血液不断流窜的官能不断加剧的同时、精神上的慰藉让黑子再度陷入了甜蜜的恍惚。  
“好紧……真的有那么舒服吗？看你那么享受的样子，感觉比昨晚还要激烈。”  
当由丹田发出的呻吟在情欲的催化下渐渐化为近乎哀叫的呼声时，稍稍停顿了一会的‘奇迹’如是低声试探道，可又很快挺进起了腰肢、急促又有些性急的摩擦使得黑子无法忍耐的粗喘起来，不知该如何回应是好、只能随波逐流般的点了点头。腰身迎合着男人的动作自顾自的款摆，心跳的韵律因亢奋的神经而变得越来越大声；里面感觉舒服吗？需要我帮你把前面弄出来吗？说完、有意为自己手淫的青峰再次将大手缠裹上了自己那发烫的分身，然而却遭到了黑子的阻止，只不过这次的理由实在让自己觉得有些难以切齿。  
“不要……我没想到一大早就会做这种事所以还没来得及去厕所，若是弄前面的话、搞不好会一起‘出来’……”  
“‘一起出来’……？什么意思？”  
不知是出于故意还是真的没明白自己的意思，见青峰一脸天真的俯瞰着自己、脸颊顿时感到一阵灼烧的黑子下意识的抿起了有些干裂的双唇，支支吾吾了许久，也没能说上一句话来。犹豫着究竟该不该让男人知道自己的‘顾虑’，可若是被对方知道自己其实是害怕失禁才不想让他触摸前面的话青峰一定会想尽办法折磨自己。想到这、故意编了几句谎话的黑子敷衍的咕哝了几句，说着类似‘昨晚已经够激烈了’之类的借口、却还是没能唬弄住男人的多疑。  
“……偶尔也想试试看用后面高潮，所以今天就别碰前面了吧。”  
“啊……原来如此。既然如此你早说嘛～在我面前你还忌讳什么啊。”  
“…………”  
自己究竟是该为青峰的天真而感到庆幸、又还是该为男人的单纯而感到担忧呢？尽管黑子没有做声、然而看着青峰那一脸兴奋的表情，自己还是感到有些哭笑不得。就连停滞在窄道内的分身都因自己那迫不得已的‘挑逗’而颤动起来，迫不及待的模样让黑子忍不住暗暗失笑，却又不能表现的太明显、只能如同讨好一般主动吸吮上了男人的唇瓣。从鼻腔发出的黏腻声响多了一丝撒娇的意味，你可以再激烈一点没关系、再用力一点也没关系；就在不断戳刺着体内深处的性器如同翻搅一般不断摩擦着炙热的内壁时，如是渴求道的黑子紧紧抓住了棉被的一角，快感化为阵阵热浪、侵蚀着脑髓，早已瘫软的身体就好像融化似的被男人从身后紧紧拥入怀中，模糊不清的神志再次因濒临极限的欲火变得支离破碎。  
“啊、不、不行了……！青峰君、我快要……啊……！”  
“唔、！你等等、我这边还没……啊……”  
就在视线化为空白的那一瞬间、整个身体就好像触电一样蜷缩成了一团，痉挛的身体宛如抽搐似的不停的颤动，无法用言语形容的感觉席卷了整个肉体、那是一种至上的快乐，尽管身体因异常的交合而变得像是散架一般瘫软无力，然而肉体的结合为精神所带来的是一种无法比拟的安心感，又在男人的拥抱之下化为温热的暖流，静静随着血液流动、传送至了每一处神经末梢。因为窄道的紧缩而无法按捺的青峰在自己达到高潮时冷不防的抽出了性器，又因不愿松开拥抱着黑子的双手将依旧硬挺的分身推入了自己的腿间，几下敷衍的摩擦过后、很快便射了精的男人大口大口喘着紊乱的粗气，汗水的气味混合着精液的特有的腥味弥漫在闷热的被窝，使得萦绕在两人之间的空气变得更为浑浊、然而谁都没有抱怨什么。  
“糟糕……好像真的有点困了，你要不要先去冲把澡？”  
射精后的空虚感使得还未从情欲中彻底解放的肉体变得异常的疲惫，听着从背后传来的询问、先是点了点头的黑子缓缓将右手探向了股间，温热的体液沾湿了自己的腿跟、而自己的分身依旧是半勃起的状态。既不想让青峰看到自己的糗态、也不想这么邋邋遢遢的睡在被窝里，进退两难的黑子就这么低头沉默了许久，最终还是掀开了厚重的棉被、从被窝中探出了脑袋，伸手打开了床边的台灯。  
“还是先洗澡吧。不过昨晚再加上刚才的份……我的腰实在是承受不住，能麻烦青峰君和我一起去么？”  
“哈啊？哦……我懂了，你是想让我抱你去浴室吧？”  
姗姗来迟的机警让黑子不禁哑然失笑，既没有爽快的承认、也没有立刻否认；而是目不转睛的凝视着男人的双瞳，无言的回应换来的是一声无奈的叹息，只见同样从被窝中支起身的‘奇迹’伸手拽上了自己的胳臂，随即将黑子的臂膀放上了自己的肩头，一句‘抓紧点’让精疲力尽的‘影子’轻扬起了嘴角，暗暗盘算起了该准备什么样的惊喜、以回报男人对自己那无尽的迁就与温柔。  
“不过作为交换、过会我的后背就交给你了啊。”  
“我会努力让你‘满意’的。”


	6. 《雨に濡れた慕情》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《鬼ごっこ》架空篇目（2012年10月）

倾盆般的大雨冲刷着透明的窗户，呼啸的狂风像极了野兽的哀嚎、使得这间原本就已经足够死气沉沉的房间多了一丝阴森的气息。悬挂在天井的点灯因接触的不稳时不时闪烁着，然而千里迢迢从超市买来灯泡的青峰却还没来得及更换模糊的灯泡，面对面的僵持在沉默中持续了足足有五分钟之久。吸气、吐气，反复调整的呼吸依旧没能平复涌动在心头的激动与紧张，互相矛盾的情绪大大刺激着自己的神经，看当青峰偷偷低眼、试图窥探对方的神色时，面无表情的哑人仍旧保持着原样，专注的神情与异常坚定的态度使得比男人年轻近二十四岁的青峰倍感无奈的挠了挠被雨水打湿的短发，只能老老实实的‘认命投降’、暗暗感慨着跪坐在跟前的哑人是自己一生无法战胜的‘劫数’。  
“那……你是真的要做了？”  
“嗯。”

名为‘黑子哲也’的哑人是青峰生命中最为重要的存在，然而维系着两人的孽缘早在自己出生以前就已经开始了，经过生死轮回而延续到了今天，回想起来，那荒诞的‘奇幻故事’更像是黑子杜撰的妄想小说，可偏偏男人不是那种会轻易说谎的脾性，而出于对他的那份依恋、即便心中有再多的质疑与不服，青峰还是选择了妥协，选择了去相信黑子所经历的一切。  
青峰当然知道黑子不会将自己视为亡灵的‘替身’、也不会容许他自己这么做，但青峰知道黑子多多少少对那早在十八年前死去的男人心存着依恋，也正因为如此、无法说话的哑人才会执拗的一次次重申着自己与‘他’的不同，说着‘你们是截然不同的个体’之类的话，可青峰更愿意相信这是黑子对他自己设下的底线。起初、青峰还会因始终对亡灵念念不忘的黑子感到颓丧与不甘，可现在自己已经不会这么去想，毕竟黑子愿意喜欢并接纳自己已经是不幸中的万幸：彼此都是男人、年龄上还存在着堪称离谱的差距。老实说青峰真的应该感谢那与自己有着相同容貌与名字得陌生男人，他的死去成为了黑子无法搁浅自己的契机，没了他、或许两人的世界永远都不会有交集，更别提像现在这样一同在屋檐下生活的安逸。  
“哲——我回来了——！”  
没人来打搅的生活自然是青峰的理想，可碍于黑子的个性实在太过淡薄、除了吃与睡之外，黑子几乎将全部的精力都投入到了写作的工作上，再加上青峰自己也只不过是个高中生而已，两人的‘同居生活’根本没有最先想象的那般如胶似漆。收起了被狂风吹散的雨伞，急急忙忙的关上了老旧的房门；突如其来的大雨几乎打湿了自己的整个身体，好在碰巧在超市的青峰见天色不妙顺手购买了一把雨伞，若不是如此、自己真不知道有没有那个运气能够平安回来。  
为了不弄脏房间而将湿透了上衣丢在了玄关门口，随即将快要散架了的雨伞丢在了鞋柜旁的木桶里；当青峰提着沉重的塑料袋子、拖沓着脚步走进客厅时，坐在书桌前的黑子一脸凝重的托着下颚，架在鼻梁上的黑色眼镜随着岁月的沉淀而布满了鲜艳的细痕。熟悉的光景几乎每天都会上演，一旦投入到工作、无论外界发生了多大的事也无法冲散黑子的注意力；看着哑人这般投入的模样，无意打扰对方的青峰仿佛认命般的叹了口气，顺手将装满了日常用品的袋子放在了房间中央的茶几上，一边解开了环绕在腰际的皮带、一边像是例行公事般的启唇‘汇报’了起来。  
“灯泡我已经买来了。身体都湿透了……我先去冲个澡，一会再把新灯泡换上。”  
“………………………………”  
或许互相迁就才是‘交往’的本质吧。沐浴在温热的流水下，不禁如是暗暗心想道的青峰苦笑着耸起了双肩，说是自我安慰也好、又或是自我陶醉也罢，看多了电视剧中那跌宕起伏的爱情戏码、误以为‘恋爱’本身也不得不像那样激烈动荡。青峰与黑子之间的交往就与白开水一样清淡平凡，没有太多华而不实的花言巧语，也没有太多的坎坷与激烈的矛盾；然而黑子与那个‘男人’却不一样。人与亡者的惺惺相惜、又好像互舔伤口那般蜷缩在梦境构成的世界；青峰不懂那时的黑子究竟有多孤独又有多寂寞，然而青峰有着自己去关心爱慕男人的方式，没有必要和任何人去比较、更不必介意他人是怎么做的。  
“……你怎么还坐在那啊，憋了那么久还没有写出来么？”  
论年龄的差距、黑子可以说是自己的长辈，而男人更是一路见证了青峰的成长，对他的在意与依赖是从类似于家人的亲情开始的。或许是因为实在太过了解彼此才无法摩擦出什么激情的火花吧；以这样的理由不断劝服自己赶紧释怀，看着那丝毫不见衰老痕迹的侧颜、用毛巾擦拭着短发的青年轻轻叹了口气，随即踱步来到了哑人的身旁，伸手摸索上了柔软的发梢。待到指尖触碰到了形状良好的耳背，这才察觉到自己存在的黑子缓缓抬起头来，一声嘶哑又短暂的音节让嘴角不禁轻扬，尽管后天残疾的黑子无法开口说话，可仅仅是这样一个无意识的小动作，青峰就能明白对方的心事、明白他那些藏在心里却无法说出口的话语。  
“是啊，我早在半小时前就回来了。不过看你那么专注就没打扰你，东西写的怎么样了？”  
“唔…………”  
对任何从事写作工作的人来说瓶颈期是最为平常不过的事。见无法说话的哑人愁眉苦脸的低着脑袋，桌上那一片空白的稿纸远比口头上的说辞更有信服力。看来是没什么进展啊……这次是什么题材的故事来着？还没等自己把话问完，从一旁拿出了书写本的黑子重新提起了手边的铅笔，以最快的速度为自己‘解释’着事情的缘由，工整方正的字迹还是和往日一样、丝毫不曾变过。  
【这次是纯文学，其实前几天我就已经交了初稿，但是编辑部那发来了邮件，似乎对方不怎么满意……】  
“哈啊……？你的意思是你的原稿被退回来了？不会吧……”  
青峰无意在黑子的伤口上撒盐，然而自己那下意识的惊呼仍然伤到了对方的自尊；见哑人一脸颓丧的耷拉着脑袋，这才意识到自己说错话的青峰就这么怔怔的愣在原地，支支吾吾的想要解释、却又想不出什么体面的漂亮话来。  
“一定是对方没什么品味啦！现在不是有很多为了迎合大众潮流而编故事的作家吗？你和那群人不一样、没有必要去迎合那些人的观念啊。”  
笨拙的安慰并不能成为让黑子重振旗鼓的支柱，虽说对方察觉到了自己的心意、然而流露在黑子脸上的苦笑还是让青峰感到异常心痛。……那编辑部那边有告诉你理由么？应该不会只是因为心情不好、就故意针对你吧？一边说着，一边从床尾搬来了备用的椅子，虽然青峰对创作类的工作一直都是似懂非懂，但自己实在不忍心看到男人为了工作而心力憔悴的模样、哪怕自己能做的就只有坐在他的身旁，青峰也愿意放手一试，只愿黑子相信自己就好。  
“要不你和我说说？虽然我也帮不上什么忙啦……毕竟我除了篮球之外也没什么其他方面的天赋……”  
【出版商那边说我的文章对情爱的描写力度不够、还问我有没有谈过真正意义上的‘恋爱’……所以退回了原稿让我试着修改，可我也不知道究竟是哪里出了问题……】  
黑子在小说界中算是小有名气的作家，那本以自身经历为蓝本‘奇幻小说’险些被改编成真人电影、然而习惯了清净生活的黑子放弃了所有能够让自己成名的机会，默默的坚持着创作、维持着眼下的生活。就像青峰永远不会对篮球感到厌倦一样、写作可谓是黑子唯一的执着；而自己亲手构思撰写的故事却遭到了外界的否认，这对他而言是多大的一种打击，青峰不难想象、也明白他此时此刻的失落感受。纯文学怎么还涉及到谈恋爱了？文学这种东西不就是读着让人觉得云里雾里就好了么，讲别人怎么谈恋爱的不都是言情小说么？见自己像是揶揄般这般冷嘲热讽道，皱了皱眉的哑人显得有些不大高兴，想必一定是不满自己那仿佛在藐视文学创作的态度、让坐在一旁的青峰立马识趣的捂上了不争气的双唇。  
“呃……抱歉……但是话说回来，那些人又有什么资格那么说你啊？我们两不就是在交往么？虽然的确没几个人外人知道就是了……”  
“………………等等、。”  
“？”  
短促的音节打断了自己那为对方而愤愤不平的思绪，见低头沉思了片刻的哑人忽然从座椅上站起了身，下意识挑了挑眉的青峰眼睁睁的看着黑子来到了一旁的橱柜前，随即从橱里拿出了用牛皮纸制成的文件袋，一言不发的递到了自己的手里，仿佛暗示着什么一般解开了捆绑在文件袋前的绳结。每个作家都有着各自的‘怪癖’、而黑子的习惯是绝对不会让别人阅读自己手写的原稿，就连青峰也不例外。然而这次男人竟像是破天荒般的主动交出了自己的稿件，况且还是被出版商回绝了的初稿，这让青峰不禁感到又惊又喜、甚至有种受宠若惊的感觉。  
“你确定要给我看？你平时不都不给别人看的么，这次到底是怎么了？”  
【因为三言两语实在是说不清……所以我觉得还是让青峰君自己过目比较直接一些。】  
棱模两可的回答成功的激起了自己的好奇，就连方才的惊喜感都因此而减退了不少。一边狐疑的打量着面前的哑人，一边从黑子的手中接过了沉重的文件袋；在一个月内创作的短篇小说大约只有三万字左右，然而本该整洁的原稿纸上尽是红笔勾勒的痕迹，凌乱的谏言与感想在瞬间变毁了青峰阅读的‘雅兴’，却又不得不把每字每句看进眼里。  
“我看看啊……故事的开头似乎没什么问题啊，莫非是高潮部分出了差错吗？”  
以一目十行的速度阅读着书写在一个个方格中的文字，平淡朴实的故事是黑子最为擅长的风格。故事所讲述的是发生在一位经营着祖父母遗留下来的中古书店的少女身上的故事：在阅读了无数本珍贵稀有的藏书后、渐渐被喧闹的俗世所疏远；不食人间烟火的妙龄少女却阴差阳错的爱上了一位经常上门光顾的熟客，对方相貌平平却有着一副好嗓音，而让少女动了芳心的契机仅仅是喜欢上了男人读故事时的生动音调，只可惜对方已是有了家庭的中年男性。爱情是永恒不变的题材，无论是小说还是电影、又或是绘画和音乐，人们常常以各式各样的方式来歌颂爱情的力量与伟大、而禁忌之恋也成为了极为热门的创作题材，在过去黑子也曾创作过不少单恋未果的短篇故事。从字里行间透露的哀伤很快便让青峰重新集中起了精神，那些煞风景的红字就这么淡出了自己的视野、思绪在工整的字迹的引导下渐渐在脑海中勾勒除了栩栩如生的画面。然而待到自己将原稿翻至了下一页，一连串的圈圈点点使得青峰几乎反射性的皱起了眉头。除了编辑指出需要更改的红色墨迹之外、蓝色的笔墨是黑子自己作出的修改；可绝大部分是用于剔除内容的删除线，本该饱满的文章顿时变得千疮百孔、让原本就不喜欢读字的青峰实在不知该从何下手。  
【这里本来应该有一段有关性的描写，就是这一段编辑部那一直都说不满意，无论我怎么修改都被指不够真实。】  
明明用着最含蓄的方法将解释事情起因的主动权推卸到了自己身上，然而一脸木讷的哑人就像是变了个人似的，尽管青峰知道黑子从一开始就不想遮掩什么、只不过是因为无法发声才想要通过这种方式让自己‘一探究竟’，可当男人将写满了字迹的书写本递到自己眼前时，过于露骨的说辞还是让青峰陷入了尴尬的哑然。自己的确与黑子在交往，而两人除了接吻之外、也的的确确越过了那条界限，可黑子对‘性’的追求就与他的个性一样淡薄，而为了不想让对方留下不好的回忆、青峰始终都在忍耐，苦苦等待黑子点头同意。我对这方面的事情实在不了解……怎么说呢，就算有过体验、可也不知道该怎么用词汇来形容那种感受。一边写着，一边频频轻叹着气；完全被情绪左右了的哑人丝毫没有察觉到自己此时此刻所说的一切对青峰来说拥有多大的杀伤力，只能佯装没有察觉的青峰一言不发的低着脑袋，任由面颊阵阵发热、就好像灼烧似的，就连耳根都莫名开始生疼起来。  
【所以我想问问青峰君你的意见。你的年纪比我轻、或许感觉更强烈吧，能稍微和我说说吗？】  
“哈啊？！你问我？！我怎么可能说的上来啊……！话说我们两个也不是经常做，因为感觉你每次都很勉强的样子，我只能一味的迁就你啊……”  
倒也不是青峰借着机会抱怨，自己只不过是在阐述事实罢了；生怕为了这种不明不白的事而发生争执，无论黑子还是青峰都是非常固执的人，可除了选择忍让之外、青峰也不知道该如何表达自己对男人的重视，而这世上除了自己的家人以外也只有黑子一人值得自己心甘情愿放弃自身的那些愿望、去成全对方的任性。听着自己那义正言辞的‘反驳’，似乎显得有些诧异的黑子怔怔的眨了眨湛蓝的双瞳，紧握着笔杆的手指也在不自觉间松了开来，深色的铅笔险些就掉落在地上、持续了几秒的沉默使得青峰难掩狼狈的咋起舌来。我不是在怨你什么啦……因为我们真的很少做嘛，距离上一次都已经快过去一个月了……一边回忆着，一边掰着手指、细数着日子，可就在自己全神贯注的回想着那一段段珍贵的记忆时，抬眼思索了一会的黑子再次握紧了手中的铅笔，书写的速度依旧快得让人觉得诧异。  
“不过我最近要比赛所以也不好乱来，可以说是正好撞上时间……”  
【那要不现在来做吧？】  
“………………”  
方方正正的大字就好像烙印一般刻写在整个页面的中央，然而还没等青峰回过神志、立马收回了簿子的黑子又在空白处补充了些什么，那就连完整的句子都无法发出声的哑人总是能够在自己最没防备的状态下直击自己的软肋，如同挑衅般不断触动自己的理智，让青峰不知究竟该是高兴、还是该生气才好。  
【不过因为工作的关系可能没办法做太久，如果只是用嘴的话可以吗？】  
“这根本不是用哪里做的问题好吗……？！”  
从天堂落入地狱的幻觉让青峰感到哭笑不得，既为黑子那迟钝又粗神经的地方生气、又为这么轻易就动摇了的自己更是感到恼火；就在自己抱着一片混乱的脑袋、如是哀嚎道时，已经蹲下了身体的黑子伸手拉扯上了睡裤上的白色绳带，冰凉的指尖略过了小腹的肌理，光是这样就让青峰性急的吞了口唾沫。……那……你是真的要做了？鼓起了全部的勇气才问出口的试探换来的却是一声短暂的鼻音，以黑子的脾气来说、男人会做出这样的事其实并没有让青峰感到太过意外。任由低头不语的哑人拉扯下了松散的长裤，从贴身的内衣中掏出了疲软的分身，笨拙的手指效仿着自己平日对他的爱抚轻轻拨弄着前端，随即将微启的双唇贴上了分身的根部，沿着性器的两侧缓缓舔舐了起来。  
“……既然你要做的话就好好做哦，就当做是预支的‘稿费’好了。”  
“嗯。”

虽说是黑子率先询问自己做爱时都产生了些什么感受，可事实上青峰与男人之间真的非常平淡，就算自己性趣高涨、可当双手抚摸上他那纤瘦的身体时，油然而生的怜惜掩盖了冲动，与其说是做爱、青峰更愿意将两人的‘床弟之欢’形容成单方面的疼惜。青峰真的很‘疼爱’黑子、哑人的一举一动都能牵动自己的神经，有时就连青峰都觉得自己实在太过敏感，就好像整天挂心一个懵懂的孩子似的、从生活起居都情感上的生活，青峰可谓是做到了‘无微不至’，将黑子的一切看得比自己都还重要。而之所以会不惜以这种违背自己个性的方式、像讨好一般表达对男人的爱慕是有原因的；直到现在青峰都很害怕，害怕黑子会在自己不知道的时候暗自回忆过去那段‘美好’，害怕他会在自己无法触及的精神世界里将‘青峰大辉’与消逝不在的亡灵暗暗做着比较。  
“嗯……哲……你稍微慢一点……”  
比想象更为灼热的舌头上下舔舐着充血的分身，单薄的唇瓣时不时的啄吻着性器的两侧、轻轻吸吮着前端，实在称不上灵巧的舌尖缓缓舔舐去了从前端滴落的体液，看着男人如此拼命的模样、强忍着心跳的青峰下意识的握起了拳头，随即伸手抚摸上了黑子的耳廓、如同逗弄一只野猫一般凑揉着阴凉的耳垂。比起渐渐被欲火冲昏了头脑的自己、神情专注的哑人依旧专心的持续着口上的动作，不知是故意还是无意识的吸吮声大大刺激着青峰的耳膜。  
“啊……不行不行、这样不行，再这么下去不到五分钟我就坚持不住了，你慢慢来……”  
“……？”  
就像男人不懂得该如何去刻意讨好别人一样、同样不知该如何取悦他人的黑子并不懂得做爱也是奉承的一种形式。湿热的口腔将自己最为敏感的部位紧紧缠裹，强烈又明晰的感触使得年轻气盛的青峰下意识的咬紧了牙关，光是忍耐就让背脊阵阵冒汗，这并不是因为黑子的舌技有多高超、纯属是他那卖力的模样让自己感到无法自制的狂喜罢了。好不容易压抑住了粗重的呼吸，然而青峰依旧能够感觉到自己的嗓音有些发颤；就在跪坐在跟前的哑人抬头窥探自己的刹那，吞了口唾沫的青峰就像是自暴自弃似的将碍事的长裤褪至了腿根，拇指抚摸上了黑子那有些潮湿的嘴角，将指尖探入了炙热的口腔。  
“总之你别吸的那么用力啦……先用舔的就好，那样的比较舒服……”  
“……好。”  
一向固执的黑子突然变得如此乖巧让青峰一时真的无法习惯，不知道该怎么好好面对、就连正常的交流都变得断断续续，甚至给人一种前言不搭后语的感觉。见自己如是‘强求’道，默默点了点头的哑人抬手摘下了鼻梁上的镜架，而还没等黑子来得及将手中的物件安置好、青峰就忍不住献起了‘殷勤’，一把夺过了轻巧的眼镜，随手丢在了床边。似乎将自己的‘好意’误认成了性急的表现，稍许愣了几秒的成年男人轻轻扬起了嘴角，满是揶揄意味的轻笑顿时让光着下身的青年热了耳廓，一声‘我这不是在催你啊！’，惹来的却是更为露骨的质疑。一边挑着单眉、一边像是挑衅似的箍筋了缠绕在性器根部的手指，隐隐的疼痛感让青峰不禁在心中直呼大事不妙，却没有余裕制止、就这么眼睁睁的看着黑子再度启唇含上了前端。  
“我说的是真的啊！你干嘛用那种眼神看我……唔！”  
“…………”  
昂扬的欲望在男人的口中渐渐壮大，快感好似道道无形的电流不断在腰际流窜。每个人对做爱的定义大有不同、从中得到的感受也自然不可能会是一样，如果只是追求单纯的肉体关系青峰当然是希望越激烈越好，可如果只是自己单方面的感到快乐、这种只为宣泄而做的性爱只会让人觉得容易厌倦。然而当黑子像现在这样一味的给予、在上下舔弄着器官的同时还不忘替自己舔去快要滴落的唾液，细心又拙劣的模样反而更让青峰悸动难耐。回想起来、男人之所以愿意为自己主动口淫的动机就不是出于‘爱’、也不是出于什么欲望，更像是某种‘实验’；而青峰就是那只心甘情愿躺在手术台上的白老鼠，尽管这一切的大前提是因为两人之间有着超越了爱情的维系，但可笑的契机还是让青峰感到非常的无奈，即便自己的确很享受这种坐享其成的感觉。  
小巧的脑袋随着吞咽的动作前后挪动着，硬挺的分身紧贴着舌叶的表面，青峰甚至可以清楚的感受到露出的前端戳刺到了喉咙的底部。眼睁睁的看着微微蹙着眉头的哑人将整个性器含入了口中，细长的手指下意识的拨开了浓密的毛发，有些阴凉的指尖略过了阴囊的底部，瘙痒的触感迫使青峰忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，反射性的握上了男人的脑袋、泄出了一声闷吟。你……虽然看起来对这种事没什么兴趣，可记性倒是挺好的嘛。熟悉的动作都是自己用来‘试探’对方反应的‘手段’，却不知黑子竟全都记在了心上、更不知原来被人用嘴吸吮舔弄下体是这样的一种感觉。  
“感觉还真的挺……哈啊……那里好舒服……”  
“唔嗯……”  
舌尖沿着根茎一路舔到用指尖缓缓揉弄过的根部，被来回舔弄的前端不断流淌着白灼粘稠的体液，稍稍抽离了脸颊的黑子用指腹抵在黏液上面一次次套弄着，又在左右两侧细细亲吻、使得青峰无法自制的发出了焦急的声音。总算掌握到了些许窍门的哑人缓缓将舌叶缠裹上了颤动的欲望，又趁自己不备、将舌尖抵上了最前端的小孔，直窜脑髓的刺激感竟逼得青峰在床沿弹跳了一下、又重重的坐回了床沿，一把推开了男人的脑袋、一边结结巴巴的大叫了起来。  
“等等等等、刚才那个有点太刺激了，……话说你到底是从哪里学来这些的啊？！”  
“…………”  
在做爱的时候青峰从来不会勉强黑子些什么，一心想着让对方舒服就好、希望能够在情绪淡薄的黑子心中留下一个好的印象。然而黑子不会说话、也不懂得表达，只能通过生理反应来判别男人是否真的感到舒适，可看到那青白的皮肤渐渐染上绯红、青峰都会像个孩子似的在心中偷乐，原本温柔的爱抚渐渐成为了煽情的‘恶作剧’，如今自己总算明白那些时候的黑子在心里究竟为自己的失态感到有多狼狈。  
“哈啊……我真的快要不行了，你还是快点吧……”  
像是催促般曲起了深埋在细发中的手指，亢奋的贲张因始终未能攀上顶点开始胀痛起来。想射又舍不得暴殄天物、毕竟这样的机会实在是太难得了；然而当气息急促的青峰用着喋喋不休的唠叨掩饰起自己的难为情时，竟信以为真的哑人忽然加快了唇舌的律动，激得青峰性急的摆动起了阵阵酥麻的腰肢。握着性器根部的手指被自己硬生生的掰开，一时不知该将双手摆放在哪里的黑子就这么揪住了青峰的手腕；几乎张到极致的嘴巴为了配合自己那无意识做出的顶弄动作蠕动着舌瓣，频频高涨的快感仿佛汹涌的白浪、在顷刻间便吞噬了仅剩的理智，让视线化为了空白。  
“啊、不行……快出来了，唔……！”  
“！！”  
快要攀上顶峰的快感迫使青峰屏住了呼吸，就在自己快要射精的刹那、猛地推开了黑子脑袋的青峰套弄起了被唾液濡湿的分身，眼看着迸射的白沫飞溅上了哑人那张不怎么看得见血色的面颊、顺着鼻梁的形状缓缓向下流淌，过于色情的画面让青峰觉得无地自容。心跳依旧因尚未消退的欲火快速跳动着，然而前所未有的自责与羞耻让全身无力的青峰捂上了脸颊、低声哀嚎了起来。啊啊啊……这到底什么情况……怎么会变成这样……还没待到自己从莫名的颓丧感中重新振作，轻轻拍了拍自己肩头的黑子凑上了脑袋，男人甚至还没有擦去残留在脸上的粘稠体液，就这么将写上了字迹的簿子递到了自己的眼前，如同婴儿学舌一般一遍又一遍的呢喃着只有他配喊叫的昵称。  
“青、青。”  
“…………知道了知道了，你别急啊，我既然答应了就一定会告诉你的嘛……”  
写在纸上的无非就是让自己赶紧说说感想之类的话，就算不亲眼确认、青峰也能猜到。可问题的关键是自己究竟该用什么样的词汇来诠释放在那像是浪起般的快感，看着对方那满是期待的眼神，不断摩挲着下颚的青峰思考了足足有一分钟的时间，时不时用余光窥探着黑子的神色、偷偷摸摸的从脚边提起了松散的长裤。  
“简单来说的话就是……舒服。但是和吃饱饭后的满足感不太一样，怎么说呢……其实过程还是挺难受的，但是心里觉得甘愿、大概就是这种感觉吧……？”  
“嗯……”  
看着黑子若有所思的低下了头，青峰也不知道对方究竟明不明白，又或是自己的形容实在是太含糊、不够直接明了，这才让无法说话的哑人表现的这么苦恼。可事实就是如此，青峰也没有什么太多想说的、也说不了；忍耐的过程对急性子的自己来说无疑是一种煎熬，但是青峰愿意忍受、这并不是因为自己知道在这段时间过去后会有更为甜蜜的欢愉等待着自己，而是为黑子对自己的那份心意感到无比高兴。肉体能够品尝到的快乐只有那么一瞬、然而流动在全身的温暖却能够持续很久；好不容易有了这么一句像样的总结，却因为太过羞赧而变得难以切齿，几度欲言又止、最终还是没能说出口，就这么眼睁睁的看着始终保持着沉思的哑人从原地站起了身，一边用手抹去了沾染在脸上的粘液，一边弯腰捡起了滚落在脚边的纸与笔，草草书写着什么。  
“哲……？”  
【没事的，我大概能够猜到青峰君想说什么，应该说我自己也忽然有了些体会……怎么说呢，就像你刚才说的，只要一想到你会觉得高兴、无论多么辛苦，我都愿意忍受。】  
无论是与他、还是与你，‘我们’之间的‘爱情’并没有什么海誓山盟，也没有心醉神迷的耳边情话；没有冲动、更没有骚怨，唯一有过的就只有断肠的痛苦。男人书写在纸上的这番感慨让青峰联想到那本刻写在成名作最后的那段‘告白’，只不过从黑子那含着笑意的眼眸中、青峰就只能看到自己的影子，而眼前因由包容与等待建立起的‘爱情’早已成为了一种寄托与期盼，让彼此延续这段感情的期盼，也是让两人继续相伴、好好活下去的理由。  
【只有青峰君而已。我想这种感情是每个活着的人都会为之神往的，真的很谢谢你。】  
“……该说谢谢的，应该是我才对啊。”

谢谢你给了我这次机会，谢谢你在茫茫人海中停下了仓促的脚步；  
谢谢你用着无言的关怀给予了我你的所有；  
谢谢你愿意放下刻骨铭心的过去、不计较回报与公平、勇敢的再次牵起我的双手。  
谢谢你——  
“‘哲’。”


	7. 《アイを止めないで》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《狂野情人》paro下的架空篇目（2014年）

今年的春天要比往年来的稍微提早了一些。  
明亮却不刺眼的太阳高挂在天空、悬挂在窗户前的风铃因钻进缝隙的凉风叮当作响；将温热的水杯轻放在了紧挨着床铺的书桌上，重新直起腰背的黑子难掩担忧的看着坐在床沿的‘黑色巨豹’：只见眼神呆滞的青峰面无表情望着房间的某个角落，衔在嘴里的猫草眼看就要从唇缝间掉落。低声轻唤了几声男人的名字过后，无精打采的‘黑豹’只是敷衍的闷哼了几声、重复着咀嚼的动作，嗓子里不断传来只有猫又会发出的的吼声。  
“青峰君……你真的没事吧？需要漱漱口么？”  
“啊……？哦，原来是哲啊，嗯……”  
“…………唉。”  
好不容易暂时得以从名为‘家族义务’的‘压迫’中解脱的青峰远远不如两人最初相遇时那般开朗，脾性不但变得粗暴了不少、自我防备的意识也变得越来越强；唯独那好动又好奇心旺盛的一面始终没有什么改变，而男人之所以会变得像现在这样呆愣懒散，这都是出于黑子的疏忽。虽说借助协会施压的青峰与父亲之间暂时解除了那所谓的‘利害关系’，之前那些荒唐的‘交易’也顺势遭到了勒令禁止。可眼下的安宁只不过是暂时的，黑子明白、青峰更比任何人都清楚；亲手策划了这一切的罪魁祸首对外宣称是‘死亡’，可男人只不过是被囚禁在远在关西的京都罢了，待到他再次醒来、恐怕这片尚未定型的‘世界尽头’会再次掀起一阵狂风，到了那时或许又会掀起一场不可避免的风波。  
“如果知道青峰君今天会过来的话我就会提前把家里收拾下了。对不起，竟然没注意到我房间还有这种东西，实在是很抱歉。”  
那段最为黑暗的日子虽然已经过去，然而残留在青峰心底的创伤不知得过多久才能彻底痊愈。班类之间的亲情就和对爱情的观念一样廉价且脆弱，父子之间同为雄性、就算发生争执乃至父子关系破裂也不是什么罕见的事，青峰也不例外。尽管还称不上敌对的程度，可好不容易从中解脱的青峰几乎很少留在家里，一到周末就会想尽办法逃到黑子的家中避难、像今天这样的不告而来也已经不是第一次，然而黑子还是希望对方能够好好遵守最基本的‘礼节’，至少这么做的话不会让身为主人的自己表现的太过难堪。  
“没事啦，反正这东西对身体也没伤害，就是感觉整个脑袋云里雾里的、不知道自己究竟想要干些什么。”  
将嵌在牙缝里的绿叶一根根拔了出来，就在自己伸手将水杯递到男人面前之时，眼神仍旧有些涣散的青峰婉拒了自己的好意，说着‘万一让味道扩散到整个口腔反而更麻烦’，让黑子不知所措的眨了眨眼，立马将水杯放回了原位。种植花草原本是奶奶的兴趣，而之所以会将猫薄荷放在自己房间的窗台纯属是出于摆设的作用；没有想到就连美洲豹的青峰都对猫草产生如此强烈得反应，黑子真的愧疚得不知该如何是好，可之所以会感到如此懊悔并不是生怕自己无心的过失是否会对对方的健康带来什么影响，而是生怕那被幻觉主导的感觉会让男人想起那段被囚禁在卧室任人凌辱的不堪记忆。  
“那究竟该怎么做才好呢？”  
小心翼翼的来到了‘巨豹’的身边，将掌心贴上了青峰那有些汗湿的额头，熟悉的体温比往日还要来得烫手一些，不知是否是因为食用了猫草的缘故，青峰的反应有些迟钝、就连手上的蛮力也要比平时收敛不少。突如其来的触碰让男人下意识的瞪大了双眼，沉默持续了数秒、只见撇了撇嘴的青峰微微耸起了双肩，一边说着、一边举手握上了自己的手腕。方法也不是没有，反正不能喝水、万一吞进肚子就真不知道什么时候能恢复了；说完、就好像忽然想到了什么的‘黑豹’微微挑了挑单眉，随即低头将视线投向了自己，微微扬起的嘴角立马让黑子心生了不好的预感。  
“哲，赶紧吻我。你的味道要比漱口水管用多了，赶紧的，趁我还没有彻底魂现以前。”  
“青峰君……你该不会是为了这种目的而故意把窗台上的那盆猫草给吃了的吧？”  
黑子当然知道青峰不是那种懂得精打细算的人，就算看起来像是预谋已久、然而就凭男人的个性是绝对做不到这种事的。面对黑子那更像是迁怒的逼问，只是用痞笑搪塞的‘巨豹’给出了一个棱模两可的答案，一句‘你猜’让黑子忍不住叹了口气，可双手还是老老实实的捧上了对方那有些发烫的脸颊，时不时的摩挲着有些干裂的下唇、缓缓将舌尖贴上了殷红的唇瓣。  
“只是接吻而已哦。奶奶和妈妈正在午睡……还是不要惊醒她们比较好。”  
“这个嘛……得看你的表现了。”  
猫非但好奇心旺盛、同时也是一种极其善变的动物，若是将他们的话当真最终受伤的人就只会是自己。老年人们常常挂在嘴边的那些唠叨突然在脑海中响起，然而黑子并没有理会、毅然的将舌尖探入了唇齿间的细缝中，舌叶的短暂触碰因青峰那性急的吸吮开始变得更为深入，猫草那特有的清香顿时随着混淆在一起的唾液蔓延上了味蕾、渗入了敏感的黏膜。舌瓣彼此推放，双唇来回摩挲；直到植物的清香渐渐淡去、心想着是否该收手的黑子试着推开男人那宽阔厚实的胸膛，然而还未带到自己有机会用力、突然侧转过了脑袋的青峰将舌尖抵上了敏感的上颚，瘙痒的感触化为电流窜进了体内，使得黑子立马绷紧了背脊，僵硬的身体也被对方趁势拥入了怀中。隔着睡衣的布料就能感受到从掌心传来的温度，交缠的深吻既执拗又强势；眼看着自己的呼吸快要被男人所吞噬、不安分的大手不知在何时溜进了衣摆，就好像逗弄似乎的搔挠着自己的腰际。气息在不自觉中变得火热，就连吞咽唾沫时的声响都变成了一种变向的挑逗，只听竖着尾巴的‘巨豹’发出了一声轻笑，吸吮着下唇的唇瓣顺着下颚来到了脖颈、轻轻啃咬着凸出的喉结。青峰君……我刚不是和你说过妈妈和奶奶都在睡觉吗，我不想打扰她们；听着自己的劝阻，丝毫没有理会的黑豹既没有回应、更没有吭声，而是高高的卷起了长尾，浓郁的气味很快从闪烁着花纹的肌理传来，麻痹了黑子的神经，使得整个身子不受控制的轻颤起来。  
“可你的反应一点都不像是拒绝的样子啊。这里……已经勃起了不是吗？”  
“那都是因为青峰君你……唔……！”  
所谓的理性在本能面前根本不值一提，而在压倒性的荷尔蒙面前、轻种根本没有抵抗的能力与尊严可言。然而黑子明白青峰从未想过利用阶级的特权来践踏自己的意思，这股足以将肉欲与灵魂剥离的力量也自然也不会让黑子觉得讨厌。侧颈不断被啃咬，暧昧的疼痛化为一种甜蜜的毒药开始让大脑阵阵晕眩，整个下体就好像快要融化似的变得瘫软无力，就在青峰一把将大手抵上半勃起的性器时，下意识咽了口唾沫的黑子将双臂缠绕上了青峰的肩头，暗示着自己的妥协、老老实实的选择遵从本能的欲望。  
“声音……真的不能太大声哦，不然以后就真的不知道该怎么面对奶奶她们了……”  
“我不是也和你说过了吗，……‘这个得看你得表现’才行。”

猫又就算不食用猫薄荷也能维持身体的健康，而事实上猫薄荷对大部分的猫科动物来说是会引起幻觉的一种植物，曾经青峰被强迫注射的‘镇定剂’中就参有从木天蓼和猫薄荷中提取的某种物质，在服用过后会引起暂时性的行为变化，好比咀嚼、摩擦、或是发出意味不明的鸣叫。就算不会上瘾、对健康也并没有实质上的帮助或是伤害，然而幻觉却不会从脑海中消失。  
膝盖内侧、腕窝，以及股关节的凹沟，身上最薄嫩的几处皮肤被频繁的摩擦，难耐的触感惹得黑子想要呻吟却不敢发声、只能趴伏在床头，将整个脸颊埋进了松软的枕头，紧咬着散发着洗涤剂清香的枕套。平常不常触碰的部位虽然不是直接的性感带，但也足以让自己惊喘不已；膝盖不受控制的不停打颤，好在青峰从身后扶着自己的腰际两侧，若不然自己或许早就没了力气、像一滩烂泥似的瘫倒在床上了吧。  
“你难道习惯在早上洗澡吗？感觉身上好香啊……”  
湿热的舌尖沿着性器的根部舔舐上了阴囊，指节拨弄着尚未充分扩充的后穴，然而在荷尔蒙的驱使下、僵硬的身体很快便松弛下来，性急的指尖趁势连根没入、柔软的舌叶顺势来到了夹缝的中间，好似帮凶一般、将唾液涂抹在了后穴的入口。  
“而且和你自己身上的味道不太一样……该不会你早就料到事情会变成这样才偷偷把身体给洗了遍吧？”  
“才没有这回事、这都是青峰君你自己的幻觉、唔…嗯…！”  
粗长的手指猛地曲起，细细痉挛的窄道将入侵的异物紧紧缠裹，然而渐渐将入口撑开的手指却在这时停下了动作，取而代之的是湿热的舌尖、双手揉抚着臀部，轻柔的动作中尽是无法言语的爱怜。在黑子的记忆里，性急又缺乏耐心的青峰在做爱时可谓将他那豹子特有的个性表现的淋漓尽致，专制又蛮横的态度对男人来说是表达温柔的一样方式，然而今天的青峰却温柔得让黑子全身发抖。指节拨开了充血的窄门，舌叶借助着唾液缓缓没入；前所未有的羞耻感远比散发着浓郁气味的荷尔蒙要来得奏效，使得体内的魂元难忍官能的折磨而张开了双翼、紧紧绷直着身体，化为无形的薄雾从毛孔渐渐释出。  
“……哈哈、光是这样你就急的把翅膀露出来了啊，你那么喜欢我舔你后面吗？”  
“不、不是的……那是因为……啊、！”  
想要告诉对方是因为爱抚的方式太过露骨自己才会藏不住情绪，可黑子根本没有余裕开口为自己辩解、绷直的长舌更为深入的侵犯着火热的内壁，尽管只是浅浅的进出与摩擦，却让整个身体如同火烧一般炙热难耐。不知在何时显露出原型的双翼还没有完全打开，收拢的翅膀掩盖住了凸起的肩胛骨，单薄的翼膜在青峰不怀好意的拨弄下时不时颤抖着。无论看几次都觉得很漂亮……你就不能一直维持这样的状态么？为什么总是把魂现藏的那么严实？说完、低吼了一声的‘巨豹’就这么硬生生的啃咬上了第一节翼指，时不时拉扯着连接着骨骼的皮膜。  
“而且总感觉你在这种时候就会变得特别害羞……但是身体却变得很敏感，你该不会是有什么怪癖吧？”  
“有怪癖的人应该是青峰君才对……！都是因为你我才变成现在这样的不是吗、？！”  
为了调整早已乱套的呼吸而大口大口深吸着气，然而屋里早就已经满是青峰的气味，每当黑子呼吸时浓郁的荷尔蒙都会顺着空气流入自己的身体、渐渐麻痹神经的末梢，扰乱了黑子的意志。或许是前戏太足的缘故，被上下舔弄的后穴开始不自觉的收缩，有些粗糙的指尖如同擦碾一般来回在入口抚弄、浅浅的摩擦，又在冷不防之时连根没入。我怎么了？我什么都没做啊，不是和平常一样嘛～理直气壮的口气让黑子实在是气不过、下意识的咬紧了牙关，然而男人的下一句‘挑衅’几乎在瞬间便揭去了黑子那名为‘矜持’的假面，伴随着手指那越发剧烈的抽送，迫使黑子断断续续的闷吟起来。  
“说到底你还不是因为‘喜欢’才对我有反应？还是说对象只要是重种、你都会像是献殷勤一样把这双翅膀露给他们看吗？”  
“我怎么可能会做这种事……唔！啊、啊啊……”  
听着自己那不争气的呻吟回荡在房间里，竭力抿着双唇的黑子却高高抬起了被猥亵的臀部，恼羞成怒的反问并没有发挥应有的作用，而嘀咕了一声‘我当然知道你做不出这种事’的‘巨豹’则是猛地抽出了律动的手指、交互的把舌尖和指节探入窄穴深处。仅仅只是停留在入口附近的摩擦根本无法平息燃烧在体内的欲火，为了寻求更为刺激的快感、不断体内哀嚎的魂元高高仰着脖颈、露出了尖锐的獠牙。指头一根又一根地增加，随即又像是暗示自己早就看穿了黑子的倔强似的轻咬了紧绷的臀肉一下，比想象中更为鲜明的疼痛使得黑子顿时弓紧了腰身、泄出了一声淫靡的惊喘，而在对方的眼里、自己任何一个无意识的动作都是一种‘邀请’，可这恰恰也是来自于自己灵魂的‘心愿’。  
“算了，看你忍的那么辛苦的份上就不欺负你了，你也别生气啦。”  
滚烫的内壁罔顾意志剧烈收缩着，绞紧连根没入的手指、享受着吞缚男人的滋味。听着青峰那不怀好意的‘致歉’，将脑袋埋没在枕芯里的黑子依旧不屈不挠的摇了摇头，然而就连黑子自己都不知道这一行为背后的意思，究竟是在反抗、又或是让对方不要太过在意，黑子说不上来，只能像是默认似的晃了晃阵阵犯麻的腰肢，凭着回忆想象着青峰脸上的表情。察觉到摆弄着自己身体的大型猫又将他的长尾缠绕上了敏感的腿跟、下意识抬起头来的黑子扭头朝着后方看去，然而率先浮现在眼前的竟是青峰那锐利又深邃的双眸，凝缩成一条直线的眼瞳中流露着意味不明的杀气，那是捕猎者盯上猎物时才会露出的眼神，光是像这样对视、身体就不由自主的发起抖来。  
“不过‘那个约定’看来你没有忘记呢。你是我的雌性、若是其他人妄想对你出手，我绝对饶不了他。”  
“……这句话我已经听厌了。”  
其实除了猿人推崇的‘爱情’之外、黑子认为还有着比爱情更为重要的理由让自己心甘情愿的留在男人的身边。一是为了想要证明就算被冠上了罪人的帽子、黑子也有着身为班类的尊严，哪怕是苟且偷生、也有着在逆境中活下去的权利。除此之外或许是对青峰的怜爱与同情吧。真正可怜的并非是被排挤在‘保护伞’之外的黑子，而是从出生那刻起就无权左右自身命运的青峰；被所谓的义务缠身而不得不沦为复兴家人野望的道具，看着伤痕累累的青峰，黑子实在无法就这么离他而去、而所谓的‘爱情’也在那一瞬间明晰了它那尖锐的棱角，刺痛着自己的内心。  
更近似于威胁的‘甜言蜜语’让黑子哑然失笑的同时也使得流窜在体内的官能有了微妙的变化，就连那恼人的羞耻之心也渐渐化为了柔软的泡沫、渐渐随着莫名的喜悦消失的无影无踪。之所以会说出这种话纯属是因为不安吧。比起从不会强求对方些什么的自己，青峰总是将嫉妒心与占有欲表现在外；偶尔黑子也会‘反省’是不是因为自己那淡薄的态度让对方始终无法信任自己，可一想到平日里男人那嚣张又霸道的态度，黑子就放弃了改变的念头、甚至会刻意做出让对方焦急的事来。  
“如果我真的和其他班类一样、不理会猿人那一套的话，当初就不会那么烦恼了吧。”  
是调侃、是揶揄、同时也是自己的真心话。见自己如是说道，稍许迟愣了一会的‘巨豹’微微蹙起了眉头，一声‘你是在责怪我？’让黑子不禁哑然失笑，几乎毫不犹豫的矢口否认、却没有为自己为什么否定而作出一个合理的解释。两人的阶级不同、更是完全不同的两个物种，黑子有着自己的烦恼和难处，青峰也是一样；可又因为同样都是雄性才不愿像个懦夫一样一味的抱怨，黑子真正想让对方知道的就只有‘因为有了你、我才不得不试着去克服这一切’的觉悟。  
“反倒是青峰君，当初对猿人的爱情观嗤之以鼻，现在却变得比他们还要专制，作为当事人、我其实觉得挺微妙的。”  
“你还说你不是在埋汰我！好小子……稍微对你温柔点就得寸进尺，接下来我一定要你哭着来求我！”  
在言语的挑逗之下、恼羞成怒的‘黑豹’抽出了深埋在体内的手指，原本被填满的窄道顿时因空虚而细细抽搐，而就在黑子闭眼隐忍着这股仿佛身体都被掏空的恼人感触时、主导着一切的‘暴君’就已经将欲望的分身紧贴上了收缩的后穴，就这么硬生生的将前端推入了体内、浅浅的摩擦起了滚烫的黏膜。我的确对猴子的那套做法不屑一顾，直到现在也是一样，对象若不是你、其他人怎么想我根本就不在乎；音落、稍许停顿了一会儿的青峰再次挺进着腰肢，男人的动作轻柔的让黑子觉得陌生，究竟是误食猫草的幻觉让他变得如此反常，又或是这才是‘青峰大辉’的真面目，被甜蜜的疼痛所击穿的黑子已经没有余裕去想太多。  
“不然我何必和家里作对、像是私奔一样和你躲在这种地方？”  
“唔、哈啊……啊……青峰君、！”  
是因为太过习惯过去那种霸道的占有了吗？黑子从未像现在这样畏惧、畏惧自己会太过坠入危险的快感边缘，沦为被肉欲恣意操控的‘动物’。忍受着欲火煎熬的魂元不断在心口叫嚣，意识与肉体逐渐被剥离的冲击使得视线变得越发恍惚、这种感觉真的让黑子感到害怕。一旦沉溺于这种形式的性爱，哪怕连指尖触碰不到的神经都会像是触电一般敏感；翘起的臀部为了迎合男人的一举一动而轻轻摇晃着，醉人的灼热让黑子情不自禁的大声呻吟，避讳也好、矜持也罢，只要能够让这具饥渴的身体得到满足，黑子什么都不在乎。  
“嗯嗯、唔……啊、啊啊……”  
起初那为了报复而口述的挑逗反而成为了将自己推入肉欲陷阱的契机，硕大的昂扬在完全贯穿身体的瞬间狠狠的顶入，突如其来的撞击迫使黑子倒吸了一口冷气，不停打颤的双臂几乎用上了全力才勉强支撑住前倾的身躯，背脊在男人的抚摸下高高的弓起，立起的双翅随着性急的抽送时不时拍打、却没有飞翔的力气。强烈的窒息感令黑子一阵头晕目眩，然而淫靡的黏膜不自主的剧烈收缩、粗糙又炙热的大手不知在何时移到了下体，却始终在小腹附近打转，始终不触碰自己那因充血而隐隐生疼的性器；正如青峰方才所说的那样、男人的确怀着让自己哭泣的目的拥抱着这具身体，不是用着强迫的方式、而是希望黑子心甘情愿的选择让步与妥协，希望自己死心塌地的接受他对自己的那份扭曲的执着。  
“不、不行……前面、前面也、好痛啊……好痛、青峰君……！”  
“再忍忍吧，难受的不是只有你一个人啊。你把我绞的那么紧……我这边也很辛苦，你也多体谅体谅我嘛。”  
“唔嗯……！唔……嗯……”  
就在黑子因回望而扭转过脑袋时，前倾着身子的‘巨豹’就这么一把握上了自己的下颚、啃咬上了自己的唇瓣，用力吸吮着。因沉溺于亲吻而不自觉放慢了动作的‘巨豹’用着尖锐的切齿摩挲着敏感的舌瓣表面，隐隐的刺痛感激化了无从发泄的快感、迫使黑子自己前后摆动起了下身，紧绷着的双腿苦苦支撑着溃不成军的身体。  
“就凭你今天的‘表现’……就算不用我碰前面你很快就能射了吧……？”  
“哈啊、啊……啊啊……”  
面对青峰那堪称折磨的‘报复’、忍无可忍的黑子只能不知所措的款摆着腰、没有去处的双手向后伸去，掰开了被抽插了无数次的后穴入口，沙哑而淫靡的呻吟满是要求对方疼爱的欲求。班类就是这么简单的生物，只需要倾听灵魂的夙愿、只需满足魂元的欲望，然而击毙那肉体的欢愉的确让自己如痴如醉、黑子也不认为这是自己爱上男人的契机，也不是青峰为什么坚持选择自己的理由。在官能与肉欲的背后一定有着凌驾于这之上的某种情感存在，为了证明这一点黑子留了下来、留在了男人的身边，无论将来出了什么变故又有多么身不由己的岔路等待两人选择，黑子也不会这么轻易就放手，更不想再用身心所承受的苦痛来确定这份爱恋的价值。  
渴求着更为激烈的快感的同时，一股扭曲的安心感从肺腑油然而生；青峰如自己所愿的那般一次又一次的贯穿着贪婪的后穴，整间卧室充斥着自己那意乱情迷的呻吟以及肉体的撞击声。最初的温柔已经不再，取而代之的是更为怜惜的占据，青峰几乎毫无保留的侵犯着不断吟叫的黑子，双手不知在何时扣上了自己的手肘、将前端顶在最深处的一点小幅度的画起了圈。思绪因越发激烈的冲撞变得断断续续，而率先忍不住快感的魂元忽然收拢起了光秃秃的双翼、蜷缩成一团的身子开始猛地抽搐，而就在痉挛停止的下一秒，头脑陷入了一片空白的黑子感受到下体一阵潮湿，浑浊的精液从红肿的前端不断滴落，濡湿了身下的床单、渐渐疲软了下来。  
“果然射了啊。不过我这边还没解决呢，你再忍忍吧。”  
尽管射了精、可疲软的身体却还没有得到解放；不断绞动的内壁暗示着自己的极限，然而青峰并没有停止抽送、而是加快了韵律，粗喘不断从脑后传来。明明肉体觉得既慵懒又倦怠，然而紧箍着性器的肉壁却莫名的加快了收缩、仿佛坚持不让男人离开似的，使得青峰那急促的喘息多了一丝坏心的笑意。你还真是贪婪啊……这么吸着我不放，是想让我再让你射一次吗？说完，伸手拥搂上腰际的‘巨豹’紧紧拥抱住了纤瘦的身体，一次又一次挺进的腰肢重重的撞击着窄道深处，两人的呼吸也因此而变得断断续续。  
“要不……我们生孩子吧？只要生下孩子我家那老头也不会啰嗦了，然后我们去一个谁都找不到的地方、一起过日子吧？”  
“哈、哈啊……青峰、君……！？”  
这句本该是禁忌的话语究竟是为了加深彼此的亢奋而说的情话，还是男人的渴求，黑子不敢多问，深怕若是自己打开了这一潘多拉的魔盒而无法承担名为‘命运’的重担，然而自己的沉默终究还是没能搪塞过青峰的眼神，持续了三秒的对视让黑子下意识垂下了视线、却在下一秒被抬起了下颚，鼻尖的碰撞让自己不禁联想到了向人撒娇的家猫。  
“哲……不要逃避我，只有你……绝对不能这么做，好好回答我……”  
“……如果这是青峰君的愿望的话，我会考虑的。”  
“………………”  
明明拥有王者的资质却因为色素的失衡而无法屹立在统领者的顶点，忍受这份遗憾所带来的耻辱便是青峰的命运。那么我能为你那不堪的人生做些什么呢？我的存在意义能够为你带来什么呢？伸手抚摸上了那有些汗湿的额头，亲吻上对方鼻尖的黑子宛如嚅嗫般低语道；而这回，沉默的人成了青峰，黑子明白青峰是真的希望能够与自己有一个孩子，是出于爱、又或是束缚，这并不重要，然而男人更不希望自己那悲惨的命运落到下一代的头上，更不希望黑子受到这些阴霾的牵连，沦为被族人所歧视的‘异类’。  
“我没有青峰君所想的那么软弱。从回到你身边的那一天起我就已经有觉悟了。知道你其实并没有那么坚强的‘秘密’的人只有我，所以也只有我……能够留在你的身边，不是吗？”  
“……啊啊，你说的没错。”

从禁锢中解脱的青峰曾对自己说过，正因为经历了如此痛苦的分离才得以证明对自己的爱意，然而黑子却并不这么认为。爱就是爱，痛苦就是痛苦，因为人的感情根本无法用言语来表达、更无以度量，又怎么分得清两者的相似与不同呢？  
蹑手蹑脚的钻进了满是腥味的卧室，顺手将手中的脸盆放在了床脚；温热又柔软的毛巾来回擦拭着沾满了体液的小腹，就在笨手笨脚的‘巨豹’试图用毛巾为自己擦拭尚未闭合的后穴时，钻心的刺痛迫使黑子倒吸了一口冷气，下意识的蜷缩起了双腿，使得见状的青峰立马停下了动作。  
“怎么？还痛么？明明没有受伤啊……怎么还会觉得疼呢……”  
“这不是受不受伤的问题……而起比这个、肚子这边反而更让我担心……”  
尽管知道青峰有意想与自己生孩子，而黑子万万没有想到对方竟真的那么性急。仿佛像是急着向黑子证明自己的真心似的、几轮抽送之后，竟偷偷在自己体内射了精的巨豹久久都没有抽出自己的分身，生怕自己那‘宝贵’的精液漏出身体、大大降低受孕的可能。你用不着担心啦。虽说我这次是射在了里面、可你体内又没有怀虫，应该是没法怀孕的。说完，搓揉着毛巾的‘猫又’再次用着松软的布块擦拭起了自己的腿跟，耐心的模样让黑子忍不住在心中大呼吃惊，难掩暗喜的配合着男人的动作、慢慢敞开了酥麻双腿。  
“下次我去问问绿间有没有活怀虫的现货，黄濑那家伙貌似藏着不少……明天打电话去问问好了。”  
“青峰君……你不会是认真的吧……”  
话才刚说出口黑子就忍不住在心中暗暗后悔起来，正如自己所猜想的那样、青峰那露骨的视线就像是在说‘我干嘛要骗你’似的，让黑子难掩难堪的热了脸颊。就凭阶级、我家那老头绝对不可能答应，所以除了‘事实婚姻’之外也没什么其他办法了；说着，忽然握上自己手腕的‘巨豹’强硬的拽过了自己的身体，那闪烁在眼底的不安让黑子不禁哑然失笑，就好像安抚一个担惊受怕的孩子一般、将掌心贴上了对方那滚烫的面颊。  
“你可别临阵脱逃啊！无论你逃到哪、我一定会把你找出来的！”  
“这话应该由我来说才对啊，……青峰君。”


End file.
